Story Ideas
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: Do you want to write a story but don't have the time, account or are to young? Well this is you lucky day, just submit your story ideas. More details inside. K-T *STORY UPDATED*- Weird Happenings, story idea by Mortal Draw. Rated T for safety.
1. Rules

**Do you want to write a story but you are either to busy, don't have an account, to young, to lazy or you are writing to many stories at once and have an idea floating in your head but can't take the time to write it out?**

**Well look no further! In here just give me your story ideas by reviewing or PM if you don't want it public, don't worry all the credit will go to you or I can send it to you by DocX so you can post it!***

**Guidelines:**

**1. I don't do yuri or yori, if you want me to do that make one of the ninjas get turned into a girl.**

**2. I don't do or like heavy romance, but if it is light romance like what Nya and Jay do, then I can/will write it for you.**

**3. I can/will do AU or 'what if this happened instead of that'?**

**4. I don't really like OC's, but if it is a good character and could add to the story then (and doesn't have any romance) I ****_might _****write it for you.**

**5. It doesn't matter if the idea would be a chapter fanfic, it can be as long or as short as you or the idea allows.**

**6. If you give me a story idea, it would be nice if you did it in this format (not that you have to)-**

** Title- Just a general idea of what you want it to be named or if you can't think of one I will try.**

** Summary- try to give me a general idea of what you want the summary to be. And if you want a twist in the story I can do that! I am very flexible and have a huge imagination.**

** Plot- give me the plot of the story (like: What if all the ninjas got hit Venomari venom?) **

** Characters- Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Sensei.**

** Rating- I will write K-T (as long as the T is rated for violence, not romance)**

**7. If you want I can (if you have an account) send it to you to see if you like the way I wrote it, and if you like the way it turned out.**

**I can't wait to see/write your ideas!**

***A/N: **I am not doing this for glory for all the credit will go to you, if you want to know the reason that I am doing this is because I want to practice writing for my grammar class, and because I love writing and because I have some extra time on my hands (because I am an insomniac and need to do something instead of daydreaming).


	2. What Being Captured Discovers

Title: **What Being Captured Discovers**

Summary**: **When the ninja are captured secrets are reviled.

Genre: Romance

Charaters: Jay (as a girl), Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya

This idea was from **Guest **so all the credit goes to him/her. I don't usually write romances so...yeah.

**Answers to reviews-**

**heyheyheygirl4-** You have to be 13 or older.

**11 too young-** Well I can't wait for that story, it sounds really interesting! If you need anythinig just (or you don't want to wait 4 years) just eMail me at simitarrlink at gmail . com (without spaces) I would be happy to help!

* * *

**What Being Captured Discovers**

"Guys come quick!" Nya's voice said over the intercom, me and my friends stopped training and ran to the bridge to see what was so urgent, "there is major Serpentine activity by the south side of Ninjago City, and it looks like they are gathering for something!"

We nodded, Cole gave a dreamy glance to Nya, I could see Kai role his eyes, from the first time Cole saw Nya he fell head over heels in love with her. _If I was a boy I probably would have fallen in love with her _I thought. As I ran out the door I grabbed the ninja of earth by the back off his ninja suit.

"Jay, I can walk," Cole said to me, he wiggled out of my grasp by the starboard side of the Destiny's Bounty, mouthing to Zane, 'she's crazy!'

He nodded agreeing with him, I just huffed in annoyance. We jumped if the edge, our golden weapons turning into vehicles to break our fall, I have to say my jet is the best. We get out of our vehicles so we can sneak up on the snakes.

The place was almost like a dessert but it had more life to it, the sun that was almost at sunset, it made the place an eerie red glow. We hid behind a rock, I am next to Kai, I have to admit my heart started beating faster, me, the ninja of lighting is in love with Kai the fire ninja, just like Cole was with Nya I fell in love with Kai the first time I saw him. I love the way his big green eyes light up when there is a fight to be had, I love the way he spikes his dark brown hair, even though Cole's dad, Lou did not like it. I don't want to tell him because I know that he probably thinks of me like a sister.

My thoughts are cut short by Pythor's voice getting suddenly louder, "-and the people of Ninjago will be gone forever!"

The snakes started cheering, I looked to my fellow ninja their eyes were wide with horror, man; I wish I was paying more attention. I will have to sneakily ask so they don't get suspicious, "I can't believe Pythor would do that," I say making my voice sound horror struck.

"I know," Cole says, not answering what I want to know.

It is Zane who says it, "We were lucky that we didn't spring any of those traps, it would have been bad to be captured so they could hypnotize us so they can get the codes to the city."

My eyes grew wide as well, "Let's go tell Sensei and Nya."

We slowly backed away and went the way we came, to bad nothing is ever perfect, one of us stepped on a booby trap and we got stuck in a big metal cage, I got hit hard in the head, blackness seemed to consume me.

* * *

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The voice snapped my unconscious mind awake; everything looked a little blurry so I shook my head hoping that it would clear out the fuzziness. "It looks like I caught some ninja, what so you think Skales?"

"It lookssss like it, my lord," Skales slithering voice replied.

When my vision cleared I saw Pythor and the rest of the generals with 4 score snakes behind them. I see Pythor smirk, my deep blue eyes glare back at him showing hatred, his smirk grows even bigger, "I think the girl should go first."

I hear Kai gasp, 7 snakes open the portal and grab me before I can escape, and they slammed the door shut after me.

Two Hypnobry started to hypnotize me.

Once hypnotized Skales asked, "tell me ninja what are your secrets so that we may use them against you?"

I tried to fight but it was a losing battle, all my secrets spilled, "I still like to take bubble baths," every snake chuckled, "I am afraid of not being accepted," I tried to not speak my next secret but I couldn't stop, "and I am in love with Kai."

I could see Kai's face turn surprised, and Pythor had a sadistic smirk on his face, _oh no, this will not end well, _I thought.

"This is juicy!" Pythor exclaimed, "You are in love with your fellow ninja! Bring him out!"

"Which one is Kai boss?" One of the snakes asked

"The red one, you idiot."

They grabbed Kai, "we will torture him in front of her."

Just then the Destiny's Bounty flew over head and Nya, in her samurai suit, rocketed over to us, "you were taking too long to return so I thought that you might need some help."

"You are so awesome," Cole said dreamily, I heard Nya giggle.

She broke the cage with a fist, Zane and Cole came over to us making the snakes let go of us.

Kai fought his way over to me, "did you really mean what you said?"

If I wasn't so busy with fighting I would probably hid my face in my hands, I slowly nodded, "yes."

Kai broke into a broad grin, "I…I," he stammered, his face became beat red and he blurted, "I love you too."

I couldn't help it; the person that I had a crush on actually loved me back (how often does that happen?), I went over to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of our faces became red. In the background I heard Cole say, "kissy, kissy someone's in love."

_Dweeb _I thought.

**The End**

* * *

I hope it wasn't to bad! If you like this, feel free to take the idea and improve upon it!

**Please review! I can't wait for more suggestions!**


	3. Unfortunate Events

**A/N: **Sorry that this is so late! School swallowed up all my time! That you for all the reviews!

**Title: **Unfortunate Events

**Summary: **There is evil abroad in Ninjago, can the ninja stop it? Can Kai get over his murophobia in time?

**Characters: **Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Dareth, Lloyd and the tea shop lady (can someone tell me her name?)

**Rating: **K+ for some violence

**This idea is not mine, this is from donkey whisperer, so all credit goes to him/her! I hope you like the way it turned out! I don't own Ninjago either!**

**Answer Review Time!**

**ZaneMetaknightlover: **I shall get writing that!

**Thank god: **Good! I can't wait to read what you write!

**11 too young: **I shall take you up on that starting now! Do you know what the tea ladies name is? I wish I had the encyclopedia for Ninjago! do you know were I can get it?

**I'mOnlyAsRealAsYouThink: **I know! But that is what makes it funny!

**Guest: **Is Amber a Serpentine or a human? I will write it for you if you can tell me that (not to sound rude or anything).

**ninjago1019: **Thanks!

**OMG123abc: **I really like those ideas! I got a PM like your B idea, maybe I can murge them.

**VinepoolWarrior2: **Yes, I would like to see that too! So I shall get writing!

**Skip Dip 514:** I would be happy to! Send the link over and I shall post it for you!

**COCOA PUFFS: **It depens on what you want me to crossover, if I know it or not. What crossover do you want?

* * *

**Unfortunate Events**

Kai watched as Jay sauntered into the Dojo with his hands behind his back; his dark blue eyes held a mischievous glint. Nya, Lloyd, Sensei, Misako, Garmadon (for he felt bad about doing that) and Dr. Julien had gone to the dark island on the Ultra-Dragon to fix the Destiny's Bounty after Dr. Julien had broken it.

Jay looked around the Dojo and asked, "Where are Zane and Cole?"

Kai answered, "They went to Mega Monsters Amusement park."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because _someone_," he glared at Jay, "had to leave for," Kai looked at the clock hanging above the door, "4 hours 36 minutes and 57 seconds, without telling anyone where he was going!"

"You were counting?" he sniggered, "well I am here to inform you that your wait is worth every second, because," he sniggered again, "I have gotten something that you will love will every fiber of your being."

He took his hands from behind him and showed him a…did he really get that? Why did he have to get that? Kai's eyes went wide; in Jay's hand was a grey hamster, "You mean that I love with every fiber of my gizzard! Jay you know I hate rodents, especially big ones!"

Jay laughed, "I knew you would like it!" Jay said in a baby voice to the rodent while petting its head, "I told you that he would love you, Asher."

"You named it?! Get that thing away from me," Kai shuddered he paused, thinking, "what kind of name is Asher?"

Jay puffed out his chest in importance, "I named it that because he or she is the color of ash, aren't I brilliant?"

"Remind me never to let you name any pets that I get in the near distant future from now."

Jay deflated and pouted, "I think it is a great name!"

"That, my friend, is because you do not have a big enough brain to think of a better one."

Jay narrowed his eyes; he walked over and dropped the rodent into Kai's lap. Kai squeaked, jumped up and grabbed onto the chain of the punching bag.

"You squeaked!" Jay said in between his laughter.

"I did not squeak, I gasped, not squeaked," Kai persuaded, "I do not squeak!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Kai, wait 'till everybody hears about this!"

"It is a good thing no one will believe you, for a Kai does not squeak."

Jay thought about it for a while, "you are right, no one will believe me," Jay pouted again. "If you didn't squeak then we are you up on the top of the punching bag? That proves a Kai squeaks, and even though I might not be able to prove it to our brothers I will remember this and I will always remind you of it to make you relive your embarrassment."

Kai flipped off of the punching bag, he was about to tell Jay something when Dareth came in, "I, Grand Sensei Dareth, the brown ninja that controls the element of hot air, have come to tell you something," he paused dramatically, "what I have come to tell you, I have forgotten for the time being." He looked to Jay, "is that a hamster in your hands?"

Jay nodded.

"It is so cute! What is its name?"

"His name is Asher."

"Is it because of the color of its fur?"

"Yes."

"That is an awesome name, you are brilliant to think of a name like that," Dareth replied with admiration clear in his voice.

Jay stuck out his tongue at Kai; Kai stuck out his tongue in a well-I-still-think-the-name-sucks fashion.

"So immature," Jay said while rolling his eyes.

"You are one to talk," Kai replied looking at his glove where his nails would have been.

Jay got a roguish glint in his eye, "Dareth, Kai wants to hold Asher, can he?"

"Sure," Dareth passed the rodent to Kai.

If looks could kill Jay would have been ashes. Kai reluctantly reached out to grab the hamster, he grimaced when the rodent leaned into him, "I am probably going to get a parasite or get some deadly disease after this."

"Look, Asher loves you Kai," Dareth stated.

"Well I don't love him," Kai passed him back to Jay. "Since you are here I don't have to stay, I am going to…somewhere away from here."

"You just don't want to be by Asher," Jay accused, "you told us that you don't like rodents, why don't you like them?"

Kai got a faraway look in his eye.

_Kai was heading to bed, his dad had just taught him the basics of blacksmithing. His arms were pooped! All that hammering on a small block of steal, he felt sorry for his dad. He pulled the covers back and there on his bed was a mouse family, he screamed for his mom, she came running in. His mom took one look at the mice and went to go get gloves and a bag. _

_Two weeks later Kai was extremely sick, no one knew what was wrong with him. They even took him to tons of doctors. Finally, one lady doctor took a blood test, it turned out that the mice had given him a rare and deadly parasite. The parasite was slowly making its way to Kai's brain, and if they reached it he would die. The doctors gave him strong antibiotics to kill them, it took two weeks for all the parasites to leave his body, and it took him 5 months to return to full health. Ever since then Kai had an extreme phobia of rodents, murophobia._

Kai shuddered, he never wanted to relive 4 months of sickness, barley able to move or do anything fun, then 5 months of recovery, "I never really liked rodents."

He walked out of the Mojo Dojo to get away from the rodent.

* * *

5 minutes after Kai left, Cole and Zane walked in with some cotton candy in their hand, "hey Jay," Cole said happily, "we went on the scariest rides there! Where were you? It would have been fun if all of us went."

"I went on a walk, and look what I found," Jay held up the hamster.

Zane walked over to it, "it is a bit dirty, I think that you need to bathe it, what is its name?"

"His name is Asher," Jay answered, "Kai didn't like the name."

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?" Cole said while looking around the room.

"He didn't want to be in the same room as Asher, so he left to go…somewhere."

The three ninja took Asher to the sink to give him a bath, after an hour of scrubbing the once grey hamster was now the color of Lloyd's hair.

"Kai will never let me live this down," Jay muttered to himself.

"Will never let you live what down?" the nindroid said, who had heard because he had better hearing than the regular humans.

"Nothing," Jay replied innocently.

Zane, Cole and Jay stopped playing with Asher when Kai walked in the door. He looked at the now blond hamster, "where's Asher? Why did you get another one?"

Jay answered slowly, "This is Asher."

Kai laughed, "and you na-" his gloating was cut short by Jay's hand over his mouth, so Kai was left to snort.

"Zip it," Jay whispered in his ear, "or I will tell of your squeak."

"Fine," he said, but he chuckled every time he looked at Jay.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks Cole, Jay and Zane taught the hamster how to sneak into tight places and grab stuff that was of value, and Kai was getting over some of his murophobia and learning to live with Asher, but he wasn't over it enough to get close to him.

It turns out that Jay found Asher on the street and he decided to take him home, for he couldn't leave the hamster alone, he didn't have malicious thoughts of revenge on Kai for a prank he did a couple months ago, Jay was to nice for that.

Asher was a really smart hamster and it seemed that the rodent already knew what to do, that part confused Zane and Kai; Zane because it didn't seem logical, it confused Kai because rodents shouldn't be that smart, it was scary, to him at least.

At the moment all the ninja were sitting on the couch, Kai sitting as far away from Asher as possible, Cole flipping through the channels when the news reporter lady came on, "braking news! There have been several robberies over the past month, but this one is by far the worst, the thieves have stolen a rare artifact from the museum and it has been confirmed that the police have gotten a picture of one of the burglars, here it is."

A picture of a woman with jet black hair and silver eyes was shown on the screen, Cole saw Kai's big green eyes widen as he whispered, "That's the person!"

Cole looked back to the TV; the lady had a cold and evil glint in her silver eyes her lips were blood red, her skin was as white as the moon and she had small straight nose. The reporter then showed a video of her and four of her cronies robbing the museum, stealing a priceless artifact; they worked like a well oiled machine.

The news reporter started speaking again, "we don't know who they are but we know this-these people are armed and dangerous, so don't go anywhere near them."

Cole turned off the TV, "it looks like a job for the ninja."

The ninja nodded, and if they paid a bit more attention they would have noticed that Asher nodded his head as well.

* * *

Later that night Cole asked Kai something that had been bothering him for a couple hours, "Kai what did you mean by 'that's the person'?"

Kai's fair features turned surprised, "you heard that?" Cole nodded. "Well when I went for a walk I saw someone robbing the jewelry store, so naturally I went to stop them. After a couple minute of fighting them their hood fell off and I saw it was that lady. She started saying some weird words, and then I knocked her out before she could finish talking."

"And you were going to tell us when?" Cole asked slightly angry.

Kai looked slightly guilty, "I didn't tell you because of the rodent is very distracting?"

"I know that you aren't telling me something Kai. What is it?" Cole queried.

Kai sighed, "and because I got this." He rolled up his sleeve; there on his arm was a big burn mark.

"How did you get that?"

"You know how I said that she said stuff? Well every time she spoke stuff happened, like objects started flying to me, and she shoot fire at me I dodged and used my powers to redirect it; but she got in a lucky hit," Kai explained.

"But that still doesn't alter the fact that you didn't tell us," Cole said, his coffee brown eyes glaring.

"I was embarrassed," Kai said his eyes down-cast, "that I got hit."

'Just like our fiery brother,' Cole thought.

* * *

The next day had them getting ready for the day ahead of them, "Zane do you think you could use your senses to find them?" Jay asked.

"I think I can," Zane answered, he closed his eyes and got a look of deep concentration. His eyes opened, "They are in the same place the Pythor first tried to unite the four tribes."

"Why is it always underground?" Cole asked.

"Because Cole, bad guys love dark, dank, musty, murky and gloomy hideouts, for it makes them feel more evil, malicious and malevolent," Kai answered with his famous smirk and moving his hands to exaggerate his point.

"What does malevolent mean? Or will you not tell me like bequeath?" Jay asked slightly irritated.

The 3 ninja laughed and ran away leaving the blue ninja silently fuming.

The four brothers made it inside the manhole and snuck their way to the railing looking down on the vast cavern. In it there were five people wearing black, and they all were females. Around them were all the items that have been stolen over the past month.

"How do we get closer?" Cole asked.

Everyone thought for a moment until Jay's face lit up, "I know!" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out Asher, Kai had to stifle a squeak. Jay continued to talk, "I knew Asher would come in handy."

Jay explained the plan that his barmy mind concocted.

"Why do I have to be with the rodent?" Kai inquired, "You know that I don't like them."

"Because I decided, and since it was my plan I get to choose," Jay said smugly.

Zane and Cole snickered at the unfortunate situation of their hotheaded brother, Kai glared at them. He shuddered visibly and slowly reached over and took the hamster from Jay's hand and they all went into position.

Kai sent Asher out to be the distraction; he scurried off executing the plan perfectly. One of the ladies noticed Asher, she took out throwing daggers and threw them at him, but to Kai's and the ladies surprise Asher shot lighting out of his paws, _'scary rodent,' _Kai thought.

The fight continued, it turned out that Asher could do all the four elements. He made the ground like quicksand, turned it hard again and trapped her legs knee high so she couldn't move, and then Asher used ice to trap the rest of her. Asher went running back to Kai; Kai picked him up and looked into the blond rodent's eyes, he was shocked. If he didn't have murophobia Kai would have noticed it sooner, the eyes, they were as dark blue as the twilight sky, as dark green as the forest with gold flecks that looked like sunlight filtering through the forests tops, as light of blue as the color of ice and as dark of brown as chestnuts. They were Lloyd's eyes. Kai had always been fascinated with them because his eyes were all the colors of the elemental ninja: Jay's dark blue eyes, Kai's forest green eyes that had gold flecks, Zane's ice blue eyes and Cole's chestnut colored eyes.

"Lloyd?" Kai whispered.

The rodent nodded.

"How did this happen? No wait I can't ask you that because I can't understand you, so I have to ask yes or no questions, right?" Lloyd nodded, Kai nodded back in understanding while biting his lip. "When did this happen? 1 day before Jay found you?" Lloyd shook his head in a negative, "okay, 2 days?" Lloyd nodded yes.

This went one for thirty minutes before Kai had all his questions answered and could put the pieces of the puzzle together, Lloyd was traveling back on the Ultra-Dragon to tell the ninjas that the Bounty was in need of way more repairs than expected and Nya and Dr. Julien would be away for a longer period of time, when the strange lady with silver eyes pretended to be in need of help so Lloyd would to save her, when he came the lady and the people attacked him, then the lady spoke strange words and turned him into a hamster. He was a hamster for 2 days before Jay found him.

"Kai! We seriously need you! Get your butt over here!" Cole's voice yelled.

Kai jumped, startled, only now realizing how long he had been in asking Lloyd yes or no questions. He picked Lloyd up and put him on his solider, not afraid of him anymore because he knew that Lloyd did not have any deadly parasites, diseases, ect. Kai got out his new fire sword and started fighting the last person standing. It was the lady with the ruby lips and silver eyes.

The lady threw all sorts of magic attacks at them; the ninja dodged lots of them and tossed their own powers back at her.

The battle was long and grueling, but finally the ninjas prevailed, she lay defeated on the ground gasping for breath, "my plan was nearly perfect! I got rid of him, but I did not think you four would be as powerful, if not more than him!"

"Who's him?" Jay asked.

Kai's fair face turned angry he held the hamster in front of her face, "change Lloyd back, NOW!"

The ninjas looked at him like he was going insane. The lady chuckled, "I can't, but something else can."

"Tell me!" he said furiously.

She could barley breathe, her time in Ninjago was ending. "Tea," she managed to wheeze.

"What was that about Kai?" Zane asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Kai explained everything he figured out, "we need to go to the tea shop now!"

2 hours later

The ninja made it to the tea shop on the Ultra-Dragon. Zane asked the lady behind the desk, "Do you have any tea that will change our friend back to being a human?"

"Maybe," she said rudely in her squeaky voice.

Jay placed 200 dollars on the table.

"I only have one so use it wisely." She went to the back and came back with the tea, "just make your friend drink it."

Zane poured the tea into a bowl and Jay set Lloyd down so he could lap it up. When he finished drinking he started to tremble soon there was a blinding flash of light and when the ninja opened their eyes again, Lloyd was sitting on the floor his multi-colored his wide, "I do not want to do that again," he said when he could finally speak, Lloyd smirked, "you know Kai if I was human when Jay brought me-"

Kai jumped into action he put a hand over Lloyd's mouth and said menacing, "Not another word."

The ninja all laughed.

* * *

**I hope the ending is to your liking donkey whisperer, I started thinking and this fit perfectly with your suggestion!**

**Please review and tell me what you think and send me more ideas!**

* * *

**Here is a preview for the next story I am writing What a Mess-up World, the idea was from OMG123abc, thank you for giving me this idea to mess around in! I am having fun! **

_"The ninja traveled back in time so they could save the future, but things never go as planned. In stories everything has a happy ending, but in real life nothing ever does. During the battle with Lord Garmadon in the Fire Temple that is exactly what happened. Lord Garmadon, instead gloating with his past shadowed self he stabbed the past Kai wounding him so bad there was no hope of him living through the night, his life blood flowing freely from the gaping wound by his heart, staining the ground with red. When Kai from the past died, Kai from the regular time frame disappeared, dying as well. It was then that the two Garmadons gloated in their victory, because without Kai who would figure out Lloyd was the Green Ninja? But it seemed if fate had other plans. The three ninja were sent back for a second chance, but there was a hitch: they went back in time. They forgot all about their hotheaded brother, not even Sensei remembered, for he never existed. The remaining ninja and Sensei felt as if something was missing from their memories, like a huge chunk of it had been removed, but they never questioned it, thinking that that part of their life was not important." _


	4. What a messed-Up World

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long! I have been having Mid-Terms all week and this is the first time that I could write. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and PMed! They made me get this up faster!

* * *

**Title:** What a Messed-Up World

**Summary**: What if in episode 19 (Wrong Place, Wrong Time) Garmadon succeeded in what he had planned, AKA Plan "Make Kai Never Become a Ninja?" You'll just have to find out!

**Charecters:** Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei, Lloyd, Garmadon, the Skeletons and the Serpentine.

**Genre: **Adventure, Friendship

**Rating:** T because of blood, violince, and mention of tourtue.

**Disclaimer! This is the idea of OMG123abc, so all the credit goes to her/him**

**Other disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago**

**Answering Review Time!**

**Skip Dip 514- **If you want I can give you my email if you don't want to sent it by reviewing it is simitarrlink at gmail . com (except make the at the _a _thingy mejigy)

**OMG123abc- **Wow! Nice mesa likey! I love what if's.

**ninjagojay- **Poor Jay :'( but I do as you command.

**Guest- **Okay! I will get writting more on winter break when I don't have to study so much.

**Guest- **:D

**ninja girl777- **I hope it is to your liking!

**COCOA PUFFS-** I only have a very limited knowledge of Ben 10,

* * *

**What a Messed-Up World**

"_The ninja traveled back in time so they could save the future, but things never go as planned. In stories everything has a happy ending, but in real life nothing ever does. During the battle with Lord Garmadon in the Fire Temple that is exactly what happened. Lord Garmadon, instead gloating with his past shadowed self, stabbed the past Kai wounding him so bad there was no hope of him living through the night, his life blood flowing freely from the gaping wound by his heart, staining the ground with red. When Kai from the past died, Kai from the regular time frame disappeared, dying as well. It was then that the two Garmadons gloated in their victory, because without Kai who would figure out Lloyd was the Green Ninja? But it seemed if fate had other plans. The three ninja were sent back for a second chance, but there was a hitch: they went back in time. They forgot all about their hotheaded brother, not even Sensei remembered, for he never existed. The remaining ninja and Sensei felt as if something was missing from their memories, like a huge chunk of it had been removed, but they never questioned it, thinking that that part of their life was not important." _

Cole, Zane and Jay were training under Sensei Wu's watchful gaze, "Cole you need to be lighter on your feet, you are like a fighting like an elephant, Jay you have the attention span of a flea! Keep working on one kata till it is perfect. Zane you need to quit meditating and actually practice fighting. You won't defeat skeletons by meditating!"

The ninja in training all groaned knowing that this was going to be a long day, "when are we going to learn spinjitzu?" Jay asked irritated, every time they asked Sensei he always said the same thing.

"You already know it; it is already inside you waiting to be unlocked. Keep on training while I go get some more tea leaves," Sensei replied as he walked out of the training ring in the monastery.

"I am sick of training!" said Cole furiously. They had been training since before the sun rose and it was already 8:53 pm, even Zane was showing lots of signs of fatigue, and he rarely got tiered.

"As am I," Zane said panting.

"Me too- I mean me three," replied Jay who was on the ground gasping for breath. He chuckled a bit then started to laugh, "An attention span of a flea! A flea!"

Zane and Cole laughed with him, "I do not fight like an elephant!" Cole said indignantly, "I am swift of foot, and sharp of eye."

"In your dreams Cole, you are one of the most unobservant person I know!" Jay said teasingly.

The ninja continued to laugh, "I think I can defeat skeletons with meditating they would be so bored that they would go back to the underworld."

"Zane you joked! I am so proud of you!" Jay said merrily, "I am teaching you well."

"You mean we are teaching him well, Jay," Cole corrected.

"Fine, but I think I am doing all the teaching," said Jay while holding his chin.

Cole opened his mouth to speak when Sensei came in, "the skeletons are on the move. Samukai has a map of great importance, we need to get it. Finished training for today, a final test you will have."

"I just love tests," Cole said sarcastically.

"No time to be snarky," Sensei Wu said while whacking Cole upside the head with his bamboo staff, "we shall take the horse carriage."

* * *

"I thought we would get to ride on a carriage not pull it!" said an indignant Jay.

The three ninja were pulling Sensei in a horse carriage running at a steady pace. Sensei Wu somehow had a horse carriage on hand, 'I bet he just got this so we could pull him,' Cole thought, a smirk appeared on his face, 'what if I accidently on purpose trip?'

A bamboo staff found its way onto Cole's head for the second time that day, "I know what you are thinking, if you do that you will not be allowed to play video games for a month!"

"But I didn't say it out loud! How could you have known?!"

"I could feel the smirk on your face," Sensei replied.

Cole's jaw dropped, "how?" he managed to say.

"When living with Garmadon you get to be wary of it."

The ninja continued on in silence, making sure not to smirk as to not share the same fate as Cole who had two lumps on his head.

Huge redwood trees were growing on the sides of the path, sunlight sneaking in through the thick foliage of the leaves. The birds singing their hearts out with all different types of chirps making the redwood forest sound eerie.

"Stop," Sensei ordered breaking the spell of the forest, "the Caves of Despair are over this ridge. You need to find the Scythe of Quakes before Samukai does and find the map with the locations of the rest of the Golden Weapons. When you get the Scythe of Quakes do not use it."

"Yes Sensei," the ninja chorused.

"Cole what is the plan?" Jay asked.

"Okay, we sneak our way over to that tower, we lower ourselves down and get the map, then we find the scythe," Cole said.

The ninja flipped off the ridge and landed on a tent, they quickly flipped down from that. They ran crouched, as to not to be easily seen, and hid behind a pole, "the tower is just ahead, I say we use that container to hide in."

The ninja did as Cole ordered, they accidently hit a bolder, but they kept on going. They beat up a skeleton that was in their way and stuffed a bone in his mouth so he would keep silent. They got out of the upturned box and made their way up the wooden tower, they looked through a skylight, "the map is upside-down, they are digging in the wrong spot!" Cole observed.

Zane tied a string onto his shuriken to retrieve the map that Samukai left on the table. "The weapon is located there!" Zane said.

They back flipped off the top of the tower and made their way over to the place where the map indicated. There was a huge stone blocking the door, the ninja pushed on the side, "it would be easier if there was one more person helping us," Jay grunted.

The three ninja finally pushed open the boulder away, "this is so cool!" said Jay, an echo reverberated around the room, alerting the skeletons to their presence.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Cole hissed angrily.

"Oh come on don't be paranoid! We are totally on the opposite side of the cave!" Jay whispered loudly.

"Just zip it okay? We sneak back before the boneheads even know we were here."

The cave that they were in had lots of giant carved heads; in the middle of the room was the Scythe of Quakes floating above what looked like a statue a dragon. Cole jumped up on the its top jaw and took the scythe he rapped it up in a piece of fabric and put it on his back. They walked out of the cavern not noticing that the supposed statue was slowly moving its mouth open.

Cole they turned back to the entrance of the little cavern, "come on team, we need to stick together so we can get out of here."

He turned to the front and to his surprise there was Samukai standing right there, he took his four arms from behind his back showing four deadly knifes the army behind him readied their weapons ready for war. Likewise; the ninja prepared their own weapons and got in the right position ready for the oncoming battle.

Samukai let his armies run passed him, Zane threw his shuriken at a skeleton and it made a quite pleasing crunch. The ninja were doing quite well breaking the skeletons bones cracking their heads, but soon they were outnumbered. Jay looked at the skeletons and said, "Hey guys this looks like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!"

Something clicked inside him a blue spinning light appeared around him, "Jay you're doing spinjitzu! How are you doing it?"

"I just did the training course at the monastery," Jay replied still rather pleased with himself.

"Really?!" both ninja exclaimed, "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!"

The ninja were doing spinjitzu of white, blue and brown and they were gaining the upper hand, soon they heard the Samukai order a retreat.

They stopped doing spinjitzu and cheered, "that was just with the front, they should have checked the merchandise in the back," Cole turned around and his brown eyes went wide and his rounder features went pale, there in front of him was his worst fear, a real live dragon, "uh…guys?" he said rather meekly, but none heard his weak call.

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian guarding the Golden Weapons?" Zane said, halting their gloating.

"It's a dragon!" Cole squeaked, finally able to get his voice back.

Both ninja quickly turned around, the dragon was different shades of brown that would match well with the earth, it had a short neck, its head was more rounded at its nose and it had massive jaws. The dragon had four powerful legs and two great wings.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world," Cole cried.

"There is no way we can spin our way out of this," Zane said.

The dragon opened its mouth, but instead of breathing fire it breathed earth. The ninja barley dodged in time; this continued on for a while, it was a one-sided battle, "we can't continue like this," Cole said franticly, "I say we use this."

He got the scythe from off his back and unwrapped the fabric off it, "but Cole, didn't Sensei say not to use it?"

"Then don't tell him," he slammed the scythe on the ground. The earth spilt, the ceiling stared to cave in, and even the dragon looked surprised.

"We can use spinjitzu to get out," Zane exclaimed.

"We were so cool!" Jay said, mimicking the sounds and moves of the battle they just fought.

"You used the Golden Weapon!" Sensei yelled breaking the ninjas' merriment.

"It was him," Zane and Jay said while point at Cole.

"It was the only option," Cole defended.

"You risked the safety of the team! Maybe next time you will get it right."

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something…white," Jay said.

"Let me guess, snow?" Cole replied sarcastically.

"No, Zane!" Jay said not catching Cole's tone of voice.

"I would have never guessed," Cole said dully.

"Someone's feeling mordant today," scrutinized Zane.

They were in a pass made by glaciers, they team had been traveling for awhile, Sensei was on prow in the position of the crane, meditating, Cole was steering the ship, Jay was annoying Cole and Zane was listening to them sniggering at random times when Jay was being especially infuriating.

The snow was falling delicately making beautiful patterns about them, but only Zane and Sensei saw the beauty around them. The ship suddenly stopped crashing into something, "uh, it wasn't me," Cole defended when the two other ninja glared at him from their position on the ground.

"We are here," Sensei Wu declared.

Zane, Cole and Jay walked up a long snowy path and under ice arches headed to a huge ice mountain.

"It looks like someone has already been here," Cole said, observing all the ice surrounding people who have been long dead.

The passage way ended with a little crack leading to a cavern, "the Shurikens of Ice," Zane muttered.

The shurikens were floating out of the upside-down guardian's mouth. Cole hopped on Jay's shoulders and Zane hopped on Cole's shoulders.

"You know you were almost right Cole, you don't fight like and elephant, you weigh as much as one," Jay teased.

Cole was about to kick Jay in the face when Zane froze in a chunk of ice. Cole jumped off of Jay's shoulders and they carried the frozen Zane to the little crack in the wall they slipped and landed on top of Zane. Luckily the dragon was too big to fit through the small hole. The two ninja snowboarded the ice cubed Zane down the long snowy path and crashed into an ice pillar cracking the ice around Zane, "ow," he said his voice slightly muffled from the ice on top of him.

Sensei rolled his eyes and motioned to the map with the locations of the Golden Weapons.

* * *

"We are being followed," Zane said.

They were climbing a huge 500 foot chain with lighting streaking threw the sky, to reach the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the skeleton army was following them. Jay quickly jumped onto the platform and grabbed the nunchucks; the dragon appeared out of nowhere. Jay jumped off the 500 foot chain and Zane and Cole followed, on their backs was one of Jay's inventions that let them glide all the way to their camp in the ponderosa pine forest.

Sensei was waiting for them, "only one more weapon, we will get it tomorrow."

"When you say 'we' do you actually mean everybody but you?" Jay said innocently.

Sensei's fighting stick wacked him on the head, "only sometimes."

Cole laughed at Jay's misfortune and was wacked on the head also, everybody laughed.

"You know we have been doing great progress on getting the Golden Weapons I say we have a little celebration!" Jay exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Cole.

"I like it the idea," approved Zane.

Cole unpacked his drums and Zane made punch out of the berries he found in the woods and Jay started dancing very stupidly.

"Come on Sensei join us!" Jay called.

"There still is one more Golden Weapon left; we need to get our rest!" Sensei grumbled.

"Sensei you got to admit we are kicking their bony butts! Get up here and show us some moves!" Jay persuaded.

Sensei caved in, "oh all right, now this is a very special move." He got in a starting position as Cole began to play the drums, "shake what your mama gave you, look at this one now," Sensei grabbed his beard and moved it up and down, "spin around, oh yeah."

Sensei pulled down on his beard and made big innocent eyes. They all laughed and copied his dumb dancing.

* * *

At midnight Zane woke up, having the odd feeling of being stared at. He turned around and saw someone in the distance, Zane was about to rouse his companions but decided against it when the figure jogged away. Zane ran after it. The Forest of Tranquility was a blur as Zane ran by. The figure led Zane to a volcano with the Fire Temple on the mountain side, he ran up the path and into the temple. The temple was burning hot; Zane was barely able to stand the heat. The lava was like a lake with chunks of earth floating on it. In the middle of the room was the Sword of Fire.

Zane jumped on the platforms to reach it; he was just about to pull the Fire Sword from the pedestal in the ground when a shadow grew from the ground, the shadow formed into a human figure, it wore a shadowed helmet with a bone on it. But that was not what made Zane tremble, it was the eyes. They had no pupils and were the color of blood; they showed no good in their depths, only pure malice, hatred and evil.

"I was wondering when one of you would show up," the voice rang with cruelness.

"Garmadon," Zane whispered, horrified not able to believe what he was seeing, "you are supposed to be banished to the underworld."

"It's a funny thing supposed to be, we are all supposed to be something, but supposed to be is only believed to be true. You ninja and Wu believed me trapped in the Underworld, but you see, I am here now, your assuming left you weak for an attack, you thought that you were safe, but you are not," Zane could hear and feel the smirk in his pitiless voice, "when you left I took it upon myself to get one of the most stealthiest skeletons to kidnap one of your friends," he paused looking at Zane's aghast face, "yes one of the skeletons abducted one of the ninja, the annoying blue one who talks way too much."

There was a clanking sound and a chain came down from the ceiling, hog-tied to the end of it was Jay. Zane reached down for his shurikens but to his displeasure he found they were not there.

"Need something to cut the chain? Why don't you take the Fire Sword? And if you want to go back to your camp to retrieve a weapon know this: this ninja only has 3 minutes to live, if you don't cut the chain he will burn in the lava," Garmadon threatened, "not that I wouldn't enjoy a good death."

"Don't do it Zane! I can free myself!" Jay struggled widely against his bonds but to no avail. The chain dropped closer to the lava, Jay's softer features went pale, "let me die Zane! I don't want you fitting into Garmadon's evil scheme!"

"Tick tock, tick tock," Garmadon's voice drawled on.

"I am sorry Jay, but I cannot let that happen," Zane grabbed the Fire Sword and used spinjitzu to get to Jay's chains and cut them. He caught them and landed on the other side of the room.

"Good show, very dramatic, but the best is yet to come," if shadows could clap Garmadon would be mockingly clapping, "now is the best part is where I kill you to get the Fire Sword!"

"Why do you have to kill us?" Jay asked angrily.

"There are several reasons, one: it is way more fun! All the blood, death and the screams! Two: if I don't kill you now you will be a nuisance to me in the future. Three: why would I let a perfect time like this ruin my sport that I rarely get to have? Ever since I was banished I rarely get to have the pleasure of killing fresh meat."

Jay and Zane shivered, the way he talked about evil like it was nothing. Suddenly, there grew out of the shadows a Zane and a Jay, each holding a Fire Sword.

The two ninja attacked but could not get one single hit in, after they got hit for the third time Jay yelled, "This is not fair!"

"Oh, am I being too easy?" All of the sudden more shadowed ninja came to life, and the ninja found themselves losing terribly.

* * *

Cole woke up when his head banged the drum making a resounding sound that woke up Sensei as well.

"Cole we should be sleeping not playing the drum!" Sensei said moodily, "at least Zane and Jay can still sleep through your racket."

Both of them looked over to where they were sleeping; only to find that they were gone, "get the Golden Weapons, they went to the Fire Temple! I sense my brother was responsible."

Sensei grabbed the Nunchucks of Lighting and after Zane's tracks, Cole grabbed the other two weapons and raced off after Sensei Wu.

When Cole got to the Fire Temple Sensei was using his shadow to defeat the shadowed Zane and Jay.

"My plan is working perfectly!" Garmadon said.

"Why don't you tell us it, brother?" Sensei weaseled.

"That would be dumb on my part, if I told you; you would do everything in your power to stop it!" Garmadon said in victory.

Soon the ninja and Sensei went back to back to fight the shadows with their shadows. Garmadon started laughing maliciously; the ninja looked around trying to find what he was laughing about, "I can't believe it is working! Soon I will have the power to wield the Four Weapons!"

The weapons started vibrating, "let go of the weapons! Now!"

The ninja quickly did as Sensei commanded. The weapons became a portal, before Garmadon jumped into it he yelled, "Guardian of deep arise! They are trying to steal the Golden Weapon!"

As soon as he leaped into the portal it disappeared. Slowly the fire dragon arose from the lava, using its tail to cave-in the entrance cutting off any escape route.

"Cole give me the scythe!" Sensei ordered.

Cole tossed the scythe and Sensei Wu caught it. Jumping on the dragons head and flipping over the rest of its body. He used the Scythe of Quakes to earth-bend the boulders away from the entrance.

"Get out of here, quickly!"

They ran out of the cave opening and into the Forest of Tranquility, the ninja laid on the ground gasping for breath.

"That was…oh, what is the word…" Jay said.

"Terrifying?" Cole asked.

"No."

"Horrifying?" Zane questioned.

"No," Jay started snapping his fingers.

"Petrifying?" Sensei inquired.

"No, oh I know, it was amazingly horrifying awesomely terrifyingly stupendous!"

A silence filled the air as they looked at Jay as if he had grown 5 heads.

"What? You got to admit it was fun!" Jay defended himself.

"Your right it was fun," Cole said as a grin spread across his face.

"Sensei," Zane started, "we fell right into Garmadon's plan, we let him go to a place where he can hold all the four weapons. Is there anything we can do Sensei?"

The mood grew serious as Sensei answered, "All we can do is when Garmadon gets out we don't let him get a hold of the four weapons."

"Sensei I have a question," Cole said, "we are the elemental ninja right?" Sensei nodded, "I am the earth ninja and have the Scythe of Quakes, and so on, but who is the ninja of fire? The one who wields the Sword of Fire?"

"That is a good question, a question that I don't have an answer to."

"But Sensei, you know everything!" The ninja chorused.

Wu looked ashamed, "it seems as if I have forgotten and every time I try it is like I hit a brick wall."

* * *

Months went by; the ninja and Sensei have been having a recurring sense of déjà vu, like they have already done everything before. Like trying to stop Pythor from uniting the four tribes (which he succeeded), finding the Destiny's Bounty, letting Lloyd stay with them, ect. except it seemed as if they someone was missing. They always expected that someone was going leap without looking, as the figure of speech says, they were always looking over their shoulders, expecting someone so say snide remarks or witty quips at the random intervals, it seemed as if they had a habit of it even though no one did it. Sometimes they would even wait for that reckless hotheaded person to do something rash, then they would smack themselves on the head, because there was no four ninja, there was always and there will only be three ninja.

Even Sensei sensed something was wrong, he kept on getting visions of a person wearing a red ninja suit, but they would never take of their hood to reveal themselves. He opened his eyes and stared at the fire sword hanging on his wall, this was just bugging him. Sensei looked into the smoke and saw:

_A portal on the south side of Ninjago, it was in a cave and the ninja looked very serious then they were jumpin-_

"Sensei, we finished training for today. Is there anything you want us to do?" Jay's voice broke him out of his concentration.

Sensei gave an annoyed sigh, he got up and went to the deck, "Ninja I have seen something disturbing on south side of Ninjago when I looked into the smoke, it was in a cave, I want you to check it out."

* * *

Garmadon's plan was working to perfection, Kai was dead, he was in a worse place than the Underworld so he could handle the Four Weapons, Lloyd would never know that he was the Green Ninja; the ninja would never know that the dragons were good and they would not be able to make the Tornado of Creation. He started to laugh maliciously, everything was perfect.

* * *

The ninja finally made it to the south side in their vehicles, "Sensei said to look for a cave," Jay said.

"To bad he didn't specify where it was," Cole grumbled.

The ninja spent the rest of the day looking for it but they couldn't seem to find it, "it is getting late, it would be wise if we made camp," Zane suggested.

They set their camp up and built a fire pit. Jay took out his spark rocks trying to get a fire going, "I don't ever recall using spark rocks, it seems that somebody else used to light the fire, except they never used flint," Jay said as he was struggling to get the twigs to light.

"You feel the same way?" Cole asked, "I thought I was the only one, I keep thinking somebody is going to do something without thinking anything through."

Zane and Jay agreed.

"I even had a dream about the person, we were sitting on the Destiny's Bounty at the prow on the dragon's head, he was around the same age as us, he had spiky dark brown hair, and he had a fair face and the greenest eyes with gold flecks in them." Cole continued, "I feel that I know him and I thought of him as a brother, you?"

Zane and Jay stared at him their light blue eyes and dark blue eyes looked surprised, "that is exactly what he looks like in my dreams and I feel the same way!" Zane exclaimed, "except in my dreams we are cooking together."

"Me too, except in mine we are having a food fight and…" Jay's voice faltered and his he looked embarrassed and blushed, "…and there was this girl in my dreams and I think I was hopelessly in love with her."

"Trust you to be in love," the two ninja chuckled.

There was a long silence as the ninja thought of who this mysterious person could be. Jay broke quietness, "he could be one of Garmadon's schemes-"

Cole slapped him hard upside the head, "I don't think so."

"That hurt Cole," he rubbed the back of his head, he got a vengeful look in his blue eyes and smacked Cole in the same spot even harder.

"Ow, that was much harder!" Cole complained, he was about to punch him when it seemed as if the void his memories was filled up, "Kai."

The ninja looked at him crazily, "what?" they said spontaneously.

"His name was Kai." Cole explained, "Everything is coming back to me!" tears formed at the corner of his chestnut colored eyes, "we went back in time to save the future from Garmadon's meddling, we were about to win when Garmadon stabbed him."

The void that blocked the ninjas' memories left and they remembered what happened, all that blood from their brother, their hatred for Garmadon increased 10 fold.

"But how are we back in time?" Jay asked, "I remember everything, but how we got here."

"All I remember of that day is that after Kai died then disappeared I saw you two fading," Zane said.

"I remember that now! All of us did fade!" Jay exclaimed.

Cole thought out loud, "I guess we got sent back in time because Kai wasn't meant to die then."

* * *

"Where is that stupid cave! I want to tell Sensei what we remembered," Cole said irritated.

They walked awhile longer until finally they found the cave and walked inside. The cave was long and narrow; the ninja walk for a mile before they found something interesting. It was a portal.

"Did Garmadon make it?" Jay asked.

"I don't sense that Garmadon has any foul play in this, I sense that it was created 6 months ago, and not by Garmadon," Zane calculated.

"What happened six months ago?"

The ninja thought, "Wasn't that before we go the Scythe of Quakes?" Cole queried.

"I think so," Zane confirmed,

"What would happen if we jumped into it?" Jay asked.

"Well we wouldn't know if we didn't do it, I say let's try it," Cole said determined.

Jay and Zane agreed.

The ninja yelled, "Geronimo!" as they jumped into the portal.

Zane, Cole and Jay landed on hard packed earth, "I forgot to bring a helmet," Cole moaned.

"Where are we?" Jay asked his eyes still blurry from the fall.

They looked around, "we are at the Fir Temple!"

"At what time?" Jay inquired hurriedly.

"We won't find anything sitting right here!" Cole sprang to his feet and ran the path that lead the temples entrance, Jay and Zane followed in quick pursuit.

When they reached it they saw their selves, that let the tragedy happen, stand helplessly in the sidelines as Garmadon raised the Mega Weapon to stab the past Kai, the ninja quickly did spinjitzu to knock Lord Garmadon off balance, as to not have history repeat itself again, "how is it that there are three sets of you?!" Garmadon yelled furiously.

"We will not lower ourselves to answer, dolt," Cole said back smugly.

Garmadon snarled.

They looked over to the ninja trapped in the corner, "toss us the Golden Weapons," Zane ordered.

They looked scared but did as they were told, "I sense that the Mega Weapon can only be destroyed by weapons of equal power," Zane said he handed Kai from the future the Sword of Fire, Cole the Scythe of Quakes, Jay the Nunchucks of Lighting and kept the Shurikens of Ice.

"Fire!" Kai yelled as his element was sent streaming into the Mega Weapon

"Earth!" Cole yelled as he did the same thing as Kai.

"Lighting!"

"Ice!" Zane finished.

Sensei Wu used his staff to knock the Mega Weapon out of Garmadon's grasp, the weapon hung in mid air for a second and shot out of the temple, exploding.

Everything and everyone started fading away and before they knew it they were back on the Destiny's Bounty.

"Did we finish the mission?" Kai asked.

Cole, Jay and Zane sighed in relief; they ran over and hugged him, "we've missed you so much!" Jay said his voice thick with emotion.

Kai looked startled for a second then went to a look of puzzlement, "why were there three sets of you?"

The three ninja sat down gesturing for Kai to sit down with them and told the tail, "it all started when…"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I had fun writting this.**

**I can't wait to see what other story idea's you have for me!**

**BTW did anyone else see The Hobbit? Did you like it? I love it and I can't wait for the next part in the trilogy!**

~Kazi


	5. Victory Comes at a Price

** A/N: How was your Christmas or any other holiday celebration? Mine was great! I got two new swords to add to my sword colection, lots of arrows with changeable tips (yes, I am a girl), and lots of Lego sets (only Lord of the Rings and Ninjago sets)! What did you get? **

**Anyway, I realized that I have been only doing review idea and not any one the PMed ones, opps *cheeky grin* sorry. So I did xXxNightshadexXx's idea. xXxNightshadexXx asked me to put some of her favorite songs in this, so I did. She said she liked what the words meant but forgot some of it (because they are in Elvish), so I had to buy the CD of Thomas Bergersen to get the translation (now he is my favorite composer). xXxNightshadexXx even wanted me to put in a song from Lord of the Rings (not that I mind) in it.**

**I got a couple of PM's that asked me why I made Garamdon so evil in the last story, I did it because I think he would be a bit more evil if it wasn't for some of the young viewers.**

* * *

**Title: **Victory Comes at a Price

**Summery: **We all know that to have victory something always has to be given in return. So why does it hurt so much when it comes to pass?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Charaters: **Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Dr. Julien, Misako and the Serpentine.

**Rating: **T, for vilonce.

* * *

**Anwering Reviews!**

**VIPHMD: Sure! I think those stories are sweet.**

**IDEAS D: Okay!**

**ninjago1019: It is a great movie! You would not be disapointed. Thanks! I love twists in the end.**

**Guest: I hate Ciffhangers too! They are so annoying! It is like the people who make cliffhangers love to watch people suffer!**

**ninja girl777: Thank you!**

**Princess Sillia: Good, I was hopping readers would love it!**

**Guest: I have just changed it.**

**Skip Dip 514: I shall post it!**

**Guest: I know I did!**

**Guest: Sorry for not writting your Amber fanfic yet, but I will try to do those some.**

**Disclaimer- This is not my idea, all credit goes to xXxNightShadexXx. I do not own Ninjago, the songs I used from Thomas Bergersen or Billy Boyd's song.**

**The songs I used from Thomas Bergersen are: Merchant Prince, Ocean Princess and A Place in Heaven. The song I used from Lord of the rings is Edge of Night. If you haven't already listened to them I highly recomend you do, for they are great songs and they will blow your mind!**

* * *

**Victory Comes at a Price**

Kai ducked as a Serpentine blade was about to decapitate him, "hasn't anyone ever told you that you aim stinks? It almost stinks more than you, and that is saying something," Kai said mordantly.

The snake hissed and redoubled its effort, but it was all for not. Kai did spinjitzu and knocked out the Serpentine.

This was a really fun time for Kai because, he had been injured and his brothers would not let him fight or get out of bed for a week! They kept on babying him. Kai hated being babied; ever since his parents died he had always looked after Nya first then himself, pushing himself to the limits to get enough money for them, and when he didn't get enough for both of them he would give all the food and money to her. Even when he was sick or injured, Kai always hid it from Nya, putting on a brave face, not letting her see how much pain he was in, as to not worry her, and soon it became a habit. But before he could hide that he had been sliced by a blade, Cole noticed his ripped ninja suit and dragged him to Nya and she scolded him and made him bed-ridden for a week.

Now he was finally out and fighting again, hitting Serpentine left and right. Kai looked to his brothers, they were all doing great not letting any snake get a single hit. Jay's back was turned to him he was fighting four Serpentine at once. Kai heard a soft sinister chuckle, he looked to where the noise had come it was a Serpentine archer and his shaft was aimed at Jay's back. Kai jumped in front of Jay's unprotected back, as the Serpentine released the arrow, getting the arrow lodged deep in his side, he hissed in pain. Kai threw his sword at the archer, hitting it square in the face.

Kai stood there gasping for breath; he calmed himself down contemplating on what he should do next: should he tell his brothers and be babied for more weeks or should he do what he normally does, putting on a brave face living with the pain and not being babied.

He decided. The arrow was almost through to the other side, Kai's clean-cut and fine features scrunched up in pain, barely able to hold back a scream of agony as he pushed the rest of it all the way through. Once it pierced through the skin on his back he broke off the arrow's tip before ripping the barbless arrow out. Kai dropped the tip-less shaft on the ground and held his wound, trying not to show any pain.

The battle was over and the ninja had won, "I think the Serpentine are getting easier every time we fight them," Cole boasted.

"We were so awesome! I didn't even get one scratch," Jay bragged, not knowing that if Kai had not jumped in front of him he would be dead.

"Your being quiet Kai," Zane observed, "You are usually the first to celebrate."

Kai calmed himself and made his voice sound not pained in the slightest, "I am just thinking, and I have to let other people gloat first don't I?"

The ninja laughed, "I want to go back to the bounty, play some video games and eat Zane's cooking," Jay said.

Everybody but Kai agreed, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to make or ride his vehicle now, as to not get babied he lied, "you guys go ahead, I saw a stream over that ridge-"

Kai didn't get to finish his sentence because his brothers had already raced off eager to eat and play video games. He put pressure on his wound and limped over to the stream.

Once Kai got there he took off the top of his ninja suit and rolled up his red undershirt. He ripped off some pieces of his undershirt and dipped one piece in the cool stream water. Kai cleaned out his arrow wound to make sure it wouldn't get infected; he took the other strip of cloth and wrapped it around his middle. He cleaned off the blood on his tunic and invisibly sewed the holes up. Once he was done he realized that he had been at it an hour, 'they will probably wonder where I am,' Kai thought.

He put back on his tunic right before the Destiny's Bounty came into viewing range.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

Once Jay won the video game the ninja stopped playing and ate food that Zane had cooked. It had been an hour and the ninja had gotten worried about him.

"Where is he? Do you think he was captured?" Cole asked.

"Maybe he is taking a bath, he did say he wanted to go to the stream," Zane said.

"How about I go to the place where you guys battled the serpentine and see if he is still there?" Nya suggested.

"Works okay for me," Cole agreed.

They ran quickly to the bridge and Nya flew over to the ninjas' last location. They looked on the screen and saw Kai putting on his shirt, "so he did take a bath," exclaimed Cole.

"Why would he take a bath in the stream?" Nya inquired, "why not in here?"

Jay stifled a laugh, "maybe because he sings really loud and horribly."

"My brother has a beautiful singing voice," Nya said defending her brother.

"Kai can sing?" Cole inquired surprised.

"Of course he can, Kai sang me to sleep every nig-" Nya's hazel went wide and she put a hand over her mouth as she realized what she was saying.

Cole smirked, "I will have to make him sing sometime."

The ninja and samurai walked out on the deck to meet Kai, "how was your bath?" Jay asked with a cheeky grin.

Kai looked a little confused for a second then realization hit him, "it was great. I'm famished; did you eat all of the lunch Zane cooked?"

They nodded, "it was so good! We just couldn't stop eating it," Jay said while rubbing his stomach.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I'll make my own food then."

He walked into the kitchen and quickly closed the door and locked it; he went to the herb cupboard and pulled out all the herbs he would need to properly clean out his wound. Kai boiled some of them and squeezed out the water until he was left with the herbs as a mush, he put it in his wound and cleaned it out with cold water, then he put calendula, arnica and comfrey around the wound so it would not inflate or get infected and so it would heal the burse that had started to form.

He washed the off the strip of cloth and rewrapped it around his middle. Kai hated to admit it but the arrow wound, even though it was small, hurt way than one would think, it felt like a raging fire. It hurt to walk with his left leg, for the pain was almost unbearable on that side.

Kai walked out of the kitchen and into his shared room, he painfully got onto his to bunk bed and laid on his right side, he went to sleep almost instantly.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"Where is Kai?" Sensei Wu asked, "This is an important lesson and I don't want him to miss it."

"We'll go look for him sensei," the three ninja said as one.

Zane was the one to find him. He was on his bed in a tight ball with sweat dripping off his forehead, "Kai wake up!"

Kai didn't get up, 'okay,' Zane thought, 'desperate times calls for desperate measures.'

Kai woke up when somebody started playing the annoying mariachi music; this sacrilegious music always had him jumping out of bed in an instant, this time was no different. He shot out of bed, hissing in pain when he jostled his gash, but still looked over to the person playing the profane music. It was Zane. Not only was he playing the horrendous music, but he was dancing like a deranged disco dancer.

'That is it,' Kai thought grumpily, 'why did Nya tell them that I hate that wretched mariachi music?'

He hopped off his bed went over to him and punched him in the face, "Ow! What was that for?" Zane squeaked feigning hurt.

"You know the rules: play mariachi music and get punched in the face," Kai said his ears still ringing from the blasphemies music.

Zane laughed, "come on, Sensei is going to train us."

"Kai you need to put your all into this move or you will be on the bottom," Sensei scolded.

"And you don't know how much it hurts," Cole grunted from the bottom of the stack.

"You deserved it," Jay said in the middle of the stack, "you smart mouthed Sensei."

Sensei had made Cole do a handstand and made Zane and Jay do a handstand with one hand on each of Cole's foot, then they locked there left and right hand together, he made Kai put one hand on one of Jay's foot and the other hand on one of Zane's to do a handstand, and then Sensei Wu sat on Kai's feet and started drinking tea. Sensei then made them do push-ups and they had to stay perfectly straight or else they would fail.

Kai could barely stay conscious; the pain was like little explosions going off around the wound.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

For a whole week Kai lived with the pain because the gash would not close, 'I think I better see a doctor, I have done almost all I can, the last arrow wound that I had did not hurt this much or last this long,' he thought to himself.

Kai walked into the hospital wearing a red shirt with a flame on it, he wore a sweater over it, zipping the zipper halfway and he wore black pants. Kai was afraid of hospitals and doctors, and he was glad when his mother had taught him all the herbs and their uses.

"Next in line please," said a fat cantankerous lady.

Kai walked up to the desk.

Her deep scratchy voice said, "What's your name?"

"Shakai," he answered, he looked at her tag for her name it said: Janice.

"Why do you need to see the doctor? Wait let me guess, you are constipated," Kai made a disgusted face and shook his head no, "no? Okay you feel a bit ill and you want to get a pill to feel better," the cranky lady continued this for more than 10 minutes not letting Kai say anything.

Finally Kai lost his temper, "Stop!" he yelled.

Janice looked startled then stopped, "okay then what is your problem?" She said clearly irritated.

"I got shot by an arrow and I want a doctor to check it to see if the wound is infected or something," Kai said agitated.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place!" Janice said, Kai rolled his eyes, "you will go to the 9th floor and the room number is 1978, you will be with doctor Taran, he specializes in that sort of stuff. Here is your note."

Kai finally made it to the room after getting lost a couple of times, he knocked on the door, "come in."

Kai walked in the door, "are you Shakai?" Taran asked.

"Yes."

"Let me see it the wound," he ordered.

Kai slowly lifted his shirt and unwrapped his bandages, "it looks like you already did all the grunt work," Taran said, "When did you sustain your injury?"

"Last week," Kai answered.

"And it still hasn't closed? Strange. On a scale of 1 to 10 what would you label the pain as?"

"An 8," he replied truthfully.

An hour later Kai walked out of the hospital, the doctor had taken some tests to see why his wound was so bad. Taran said to come back in a week when the results were in.

He came back to the ship and started a new daily routine, one that would make his injury have the most possibly of it healing.

A week later he returned to the doctor's office, he barely felt pain anymore and the hole had closed up; he did not know what possessed him to go there that day.

Dr. Taran stood there with a plastid face, "Shakai, I am sorry to be the one who has to break this news to you," he paused.

"Come on spit it out!" Kai exclaimed.

He looked at him sadly, "the arrow had a poisoned tip," Kai's dark green eyes went wide, the doctor continued, "and we found out that the poison on the tip is a slowly moving poison," he paused again, "you only have a year to live."

"Really?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry but it is the truth," Taran answered.

"Is there a cure?" Kai inquired.

"The poison is so rare and is barely used. I am sorry but there is no antidote," the doctor said apologetically.

"Oh." Kai said still in shock, "only a year?"

"Yes, the poison never kills earlier or any later than a year, in all the known cases it is always precise."

Kai nodded slowly and trudged back to the Destiny's Bounty.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"What is wrong with Kai lately? He has been very depressed this week," Nya inquired to Cole.

"Maybe he is sad that he is not the Green Ninja," Cole teased.

"That is not it that was 2 weeks before. He was depressed when he came back from grocery shopping."

Cole became serious, "we have noticed that too, he is drawn into himself, he doesn't joke around anymore."

"I think we need to confront him," Zane said as he and Jay joined the conversation.

They all agreed. They found Kai sitting on the dragons head at prow of the Destiny's Bounty. As they drew nearer they heard Kai talking, it sounded like a one-sided conversation.

"-it is not fair! Why do I have to be the one who suffers?" He paused like someone was replying to him, "you're right: we cannot choose how much time we have, only what we can do with the time that is given to us. I guess I haven't been doing that very much lately, my situation doesn't define who I am, does it?" He paused again, "I will do that…I should make the most out of the time that is given to me. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, for you never know how long you got, right?" He chuckled, "you are right again, mom, this time I do know how long I have," there was a moment of silence, "I love those songs, would you mind if I joined you?"

Soon a sweet tenor voice filled the air with a minor almost Celtic sounding song:

"_Home is behind,  
The world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread,  
Through shadow,  
To the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all aligned,  
Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade,  
All shall fade,  
All shall fade."_

After that song was over he sang another minor song:

_"I know it is time,_

_My angel to guide me, _

_My demon to fight, _

_May God give me the strength to trust in his Light,_

_I am prince. I am warrior _

_And my time to stand is here."_

Kai's eyes went wide, "hey! You made me sing that on purpose didn't you?" He gave the air next to him a hairy eyeball, there was a silence and then he laughed again, "you know what mom, I think I am going insane! You are not supposed to be here, you-you died," the last part he said very quietly, he put a hand to his heart, "I know, mom, I know."

Kai took his hand off his heart and hugged the air, "I love you," there was a last pause before he cried, "don't go, please don't go," he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself and let out a frustrated cry. Kai hid his head in his knees and his body started to tremble. Just as Nya was about to go to her brother, he raised his tear streaked face and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and whispered, "The circumstances do not define who I am, I will not let this get me down."

Kai jumped down and walked across the deck while singing quietly to himself:

_"I am myst_

_I am dawn_

_I kissed the truth_

_And fought the dark _

_But you will not know me. _

_Only two may see me…_

_The first, you_ _deny." _

Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya stood there in shock, "was he talking to himself?" Jay spluttered, "And I thought I was losing it."

"You were right, Kai can sing. He is way better than my father!" Cole said surprised.

"I did not sense anyone in the area, but he did say 'mom' so that means he was probably talking to her like she was there," Zane said.

"What did he mean by 'why do I have to be the one to suffer?' and 'I will not let this get me down'," Nya inquired, hoping that one of the ninja would know.

"We don't know, though we would love to," the ninjas said.

"I think that this needs to stay between us."

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

Kai had indeed seen his mother; she said that he needed to get over it and live life to its fullest before the year's end. Kattari had given him the comfort Kai desperately needed, he did try to heed her wise words, but it was hard.

Later that week Lloyd got out of bed when he heard a soft padding of feet, he got up silently, opened the door and saw a distraught Kai leave the under deck. Lloyd silently followed.

Kai was on the starboard side of the ship, looking at the lake. Nya had landed them in a huge lake, for there had been no wind to keep the Bounty up. Kai bent down and grabbed a broken piece of one of Jay's inventions and through it as far away as he could, it made a splash. He bent down and through 11 more in rapid succession. He yelled in anger and pounded the railing with his fist. Kai's back stiffened as Lloyd accidentally sniffed, "who is that?"

'There's no point in hiding now,' he thought. Lloyd straitened and walked over to him, "it's me," he said when he reached Kai.

"I am sorry if I woke you," Kai apologized.

"No you didn't wake me; I was already awake, thinking."

"What about?" Kai said then added quickly, "that is if you want to tell me."

"No it's fine. You have been one of the kindest person to me lately." Lloyd looked down, "I was thinking about being the Green Ninja, and having to defeat my father one day."

Lloyd reached over and hugged Kai and started crying into his pajamas, "I don't want to fight my father, he-he is my-my da-dad! I read a dictionary that defeat usually means killing the person so they don't come back! I don't want to kill my dad, Kai!" By this time Kai hugged Lloyd back and started rubbing his back, Lloyd continued his voice stammering through his sobbing, "I know he hasn't been very good to me, but he said he put me in the Boarding School so I could have a chose what to do with my life, a choice he never had. Kai, I am very confused! I wish I was never the Green Ninja."

Kai remembered some of his mothers comforting words him and said them to Lloyd with a bit of his own twist, "so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. You were meant to become the Green Ninja. In which case, we were also meant find you and protect you. And that is an encouraging thought."

Lloyd stopped crying, he looked into Kai's dark green eyes that had gold flecks in them, and he sniffed and said, "thank you Kai, I will do that."

Lloyd detached himself from Kai, Kai patted him on his head, "you're welcome Lloyd."

They turned around when they heard a yawn, "I heard noises, and came to check," said a very sleepy Cole who was still rubbing his eyes, "why are you two still up?"

"We came out because tonight is a beautiful night for stargazing," Kai lied.

"Good for you," Cole said, "hey Kai, why is your shirt wet?"

"I dried them from the lake water," he made the motions of drying his hands on his shirt.

"Okay, good night, you guys better go to bed because sensei always loves his early morning training," with that he walked down to the shared room.

"Thank you for that," Lloyd said after a short silence.

"No problem," came Kai's short reply.

"What were you doing up here?" Lloyd asked.

Kai forced a smirk, "I was letting off some steam."

'I don't think that's the whole truth,' Lloyd thought.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

Over the next 4 months Sensei Wu noticed something different with Kai. When he did something he always gave it his all, he never slacked off. Kai always did his work before he did anything fun. It was weird. Kai even didn't complain when he had to train extra.

Another thing he noticed was that every month he ate less, and his face was gradually getting paler. Today Sensei was going to talk to him.

Wu got Kai alone in his mediating room, he looked nervous his eyes shifting around the room, finally settling on the door.

"I have been noticing something wrong and different with you over the past months, I want to know why," Sensei ordered.

"How 'bout we have this conversation latter, I need to train," Kai said trying to avoid answering as he walked to the door.

Faster than he could blink Sensei ran over to the door, blocking the exit, "do not evade the question I asked, you will not leave this room until you do," Sensei commanded.

Kai shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply, resigning to the fact that he had to tell, "8 months."

"8 months to what? 8 months to the day when something bad happened to you in the past that you can't let go?" Sensei questioned.

Kai breathed deeply and slowly said, "8 months 'til I die."

Sensei jaw dropped, "What?! Why?"

Kai bit his lip before saying, "I got poisoned by a Serpentine arrow, by jumping in front of the shaft saving Jay, I didn't know it was poisoned at first and I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be bed ridden. After a week it started hurting so bad that I went to the doctor, he took some tests and said that it was slow moving poison that would kill me in a year. There is no cure."

Sensei Wu stood there stunned for a moment, "That is why you have been giving everything your all. But why not tell anyone?"

"I just don't want then worrying over me," Kai explained, "I want them to only concentrate on fighting the Serpentine, not worrying about me. I will tell them after we win the ultimate battle."

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

During the next 7 months the ninja had defeated the Great Devourer, fought their evil replicas, made Darklys School for Bad Boys good, won 50,000 dollars to keep the Mojo Dojo, got turned into kids, battled the Gundle, Lloyd grew older, saved the past from Garmadon's melding and destroyed the Mega Weapon, found Lloyd's mother, made a giant stone warrior fall into an endless pit, evacuated Ninjago city when the Devourer's toxic venom made the stone army come back to life, found Zane's dad, freed the leviathan, sailed to the dark island and they were now waiting for Zane to retrieve his Falcon while Jay was playing I Spy.

"I spy with my little eye something that starts with the letter… 'N'," Jay said while looking through the medallion with three holes.

"A net?" Cole asked.

"Nope," Jay replied.

"Cole I think the word we are looking for is 'nincompoop' for there is one laying right in front of us," Kai said his voice filled with humor.

Cole joined Kai in laughing and said in between laughs, "To true!"

"Hey," Jay said indignantly, but soon he laughed with them. "If you wanted to know it was gnat."

"Jay gnat starts with a 'G' not an 'N'," Kai corrected.

"I don't care," Jay said as he put the medallion back on his eye.

Kai had lost so much weight that everybody in the started to Bounty notice, he barely ate anything. The poison made it so that the more he got to the year mark the less he could eat, for every time he ate he vomited. The more he ate the worse it was.

Cole glanced at Kai, he was worried for him and so was everyone else. He had a fair face, but now days his face was really pale and thin, but at least he was still the same Kai.

"I found it!" Jay cried.

"You did? Where is it?" Kai asked.

Jay pointed at one of the mountains and passed him the medallion, "It is!"

Kai handed the object to Cole to let him look, the three mountains matched perfectly with the three holes, "This is great and all but how long does it take for Zane to get one falcon?"

His question was answered when they heard fighting down below, "Finally, some action!"

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

5 days later had everybody but Dr. Julien running after the Garma-Tron, "Does anybody else think that this might be our last fight together?" Jay asked suddenly.

"Yes, it is all I have been thinking about," Cole responded.

"Defiantly," Zane said.

"I think it might be," Kai whispered.

"What?" Cole said.

"I said that we should focus more on the happy things that happened to us rather than our future demise, like when Jay got that ridiculously stupid hairstyle to impress Nya."

Every ninja laughed, "It was pretty appalling."

Jay retorted, "How about the time when Kai got poisoned by the Venomari and we learned that he was afraid of Christmas themed things, especially Santa! Santa of all things!"

They all laughed, "Hey he is pretty scary!"

This time Cole spoke up, "How about the time when Zane first turned on his funny switch? That dance and song were so dumb!"

Kai looked to Sensei Wu who had a confused look, "This one," he proceeded to copy Zane exact movements and sang in the exact tone, "_hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my rag-time gal, send me a kiss by wire_," he ended it on one leg and a hilariously stupid smile.

This time they all laughed, "I think I am going to have nightmares now," Sensei said.

"How about the time when Sensei came out of the Devourer guts drinking tea, that was so gross," Jay shivered, "I thought he was a goner for sure!"

"Wrong again, knucklehead," said sensei as he whacked Jay on the head with his fighting staff.

What looked like shadow with a humanoid figure ran across the road, "What was that?" asked Lloyd.

His question was answered when an evil Nya barred their way, "Lloyd go! We will fight her," Cole said.

"But you said you would always have my back!" Lloyd complained.

"And we will! You need to stop Garmadon!" Kai said.

"We will go with you Lloyd," Misako said.

Lloyd nodded and raced off with Sensei and Misako following.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"How are we supposed to get to Ninjago to stop the Overlord? Our ship is broken and our dragons our in Ninjago," Jay whined.

"We could swim," Kai said, trying not to except defeat.

"Across the ocean?" Jay said.

The ninja were at the beach stranded on the Dark Island after a grueling defeat. Dr. Julien walked up holding a platter of fruit, "I brought food so we can regain our strength."

Everybody but Kai got up and dug-in, "Why aren't you eating? You look as is the wind can blow you away," Dr. Julien observed.

"I am not hungry," Kai answered, though in truth he was starving.

"Come on Kai, you have been barely eating anything lately," Cole said, "at least eat one piece of fruit, pretty please?"

"Fine," Kai grumbled, he walked up to the plate and grabbed a wild strawberry.

"You have to eat something bigger than that," Cole ordered, "like an apple or something."

Kai glared, he didn't feel like throwing-up today, he grabbed the mango and pealed the skin of with his knife, as slow as he could, boring everybody.

Cole was still watching him like a hawk, making sure that Kai would eat.

Kai finally ate the whole mango and he felt really nauseous, he looked at Cole, keeping his face straight, "happy now?"

"Very," Cole said and turned away.

As quick as he could Kai ran into the forest and went behind a bush. He went on hands and knees and vomited everything he ate. He didn't mean to but he looked at it, and to his horror he saw blood in it. Kai walked over to an oak and sat down in its roots his back against the tree and started to cry silently. It was hard knowing that there was poison flowing through his blood stream and he would die in less than a month, leaving everybody that he cared for behind.

Lloyd saw Kai run off to the forest, 'why is he going to the forest?' he thought. He looked at the rest of the gang, they did not noticed, he made a quick lie, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Do you need help walking there?" Misako asked

"I can manage," Lloyd limped over to the edge of the forest, following Kai's tracks. He hobbled over to an oak where Kai was sitting in a perfect seat made of roots. Lloyd saw Kai lift his head off his hands when he heard someone coming. To say Lloyd was surprised was an understatement; Kai's face was tear streaked and red. Kai had been crying. In all the time Lloyd knew him he had never cried - Lloyd wanted to know why.

Kai looked away, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why you ran into the forest so fast," Lloyd said, "and now I know. But why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kai mumbled.

"You helped me when I was little, know it is time for me to return the favor," Lloyd said defiantly.

Kai smirked, he sobered and said, "I am afraid, Lloyd."

Lloyd thinking he was talking about the final battle said, "I know we will get through this alive."

"What if I don't? What if I die? What would you do then?" Kai asked his deep green eyes boring into Lloyd's.

Lloyd was startled, "I would be sad, because I would not be with you anymore, but I would also be happy for you because you would be in a better place."

Kai smiled, "Thank you I needed that, it makes me feel better."

"I have returned a favor," Lloyd said.

"Let me see your leg, I think I might know something that will help it," Kai said and held out his hands. Lloyd did what he was asked. Kai unwrapped his bandages and took out two poultices from some hidden pockets in his suit.

"What are those?" Lloyd asked.

"This one is comfrey, it helps the swelling go down and this one is arnica, it helps with bruises, swelling, bone injuries etcetera, I found them and I knew that they would come in handy."

When he was done Kai rewrapped the bandages around his leg. He helped Lloyd back to their makeshift camp.

"Where did you go?" Cole asked while tapping his foot on the sand.

"I was looking for herbs for Lloyd when he went walking by me saying that his leg hurt so I gave him the herbs," Kai said, "did you figure out a way to get off this island?"

"You said we can swim and we were going to do that when Zane said he could freeze the water in front of us to make a path," Jay explained very fast, "and then we take turns carrying Lloyd."

"Why do I have to be carried?" Lloyd said indignantly.

"Because, son, you are wounded and can't walk very far," Misako explained.

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "I forgot."

"Well let's go," Zane said joyfully.

Zane was just about to freeze a path when the Falcon came swopping down, he started squawking, "he wants us to follow him!"

They ran after the Falcon, "he is heading towards the temple of light!"

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

The ninja were running up the giant staircase to reach the Overlord, Cole was helping Lloyd up the stairs. The evil dragon was firing concentrated evil at the ninja that had properties in it that turned everything with a heart evil. The elemental ninja tried their best to dodge the projectiles but soon Cole got hit, he pushed Lloyd to Jay, "Go!"

"We can't leave you!" Lloyd said.

"I can't hold on anymore, go!" commanded Cole.

They continued to walk up the stairs; Lloyd chanced a look back and saw Cole change into an evil version of himself he had grey skin and purple eyes.

Soon Jay got hit, he pushed Lloyd to Zane, they walked continued to walk, "they're catching up! I hold them off as long as I can," Zane said.

Kai grabbed Lloyd and ran up the stairs. Someone started to fire missiles at them- it was the evil Nya, "go up the rest of the stairs I will deal with her."

"But I can't go alone!" Lloyd protested.

"This is your fight; I was not the one chosen to defeat Garmadon or the Overlord, but I was chosen to help you reach your goal and that is what I plan on doing," Kai said.

Lloyd nodded and hobbled up the last 2 flights of stairs.

Kai turned and faced his sister and started to fight her, soon there was a blinding gold light, and everything went black. When he woke he was lying on the ground, he got up and saw everyone in a circle, "Nya," he called.

She turned around, ran toward him and jumped into his arms, "I missed you, Kai."

"Me too," Kai responded.

They broke apart and went to the group; Sensei Wu saw him and pulled him to the side, "are you going to tell them?"

"Ye- no not right now, it would ruin the happy moment of our hard earned victory," Kai said.

"I have a theory, eat this," Sensei passed him a small cracker.

Kai stared at it, "I'm sorry but I have to decline-"

"I know all about what happens every time you eat, my theory is that Lloyd's light took out the poison."

"I hope," he took the cracker and ate slowly, but he couldn't hold it down he ran behind a chunk of rock and heaved, the deadly poison was still inside of him.

Kai walked back to Sensei Wu, "I am sorry that I made you feel hope only for it to be squashed," Sensei apologized.

"It's okay, I have already accepted it," Kai said.

Garmadon came over the ridge, except this time he wasn't the Lord of Darkness, he was Wu's brother, Misako's husband and Lloyd's dad, they ran up and hugged him.

"Should we dog-pile them?" Jay asked.

"Nah, let's let them have their moment," Kai said them smirked, "then we can dog-pile them."

"Sounds okay for me," Cole agreed.

The ninja lined up as Sensei came over, "You have done well, but victory came at a hard price, I wish I could have done something to stop it," Sensei looked sadly at Kai.

The three ninja and samurai followed his gaze and looked confusedly at him, he just gave a sad smile, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking I would invent some stuff, do a little cooking and other stuff," Jay answered.

Sensei looked at Kai as he spoke, "Well even though the ultimate battle for good and evil is over, there is still evil in Ninjago and while I still draw breath I will fight it. A ninja never gives up."

"I will too," Cole said.

"Me too," Zane declared

"You know what? I'll save my inventions for when I can't fight any more," Jay pronounced.

"What will you do sensei?" Zane inquired.

"Right now I will make up for lost time with my family by going on a scenic drive for starters, I love scenic drives," Sensei said gleefully. He raced off towards his family.

"What did he mean by 'victory came at a hard price'?" Cole asked looking at Kai.

Kai became nervous as everyone looked at him expectantly, "Now is not the time, I will tell you later, now is the time to celebrate!"

"It is, but you still have to tell us," Nya said.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

The celebration was fun, full us dumb dancing, retarded singing, Mad Libs, Catch Phrase, Super Smash Bros Brawl, How Very Clumsy of Me, hog-tie someone and see how long it took them to escape, charades, and anything else they could think of. Zane even flipped on his humor switch. All in all the afternoon to very late at night was filled with laughter and merriment. Although, Zane noticed that Kai didn't eat a single bit, even though he helped cook it.

"Then there was a time when I woke up and Kai had rolled of his bed and he didn't even notice it!" Zane said jovially, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Why me?!" Kai whined, everybody was talking about how they found Kai in the morning, for he was a wiggle worm, and somehow got into the craziest of positions.

"There was this one time when Kai had somehow, in the middle of the night, had gone into the turtle yoga position and was using his foot as a pillow!" Jay said through his chortling, "and he wouldn't get up because as he put it, 'I am comfortable this is the most comfy I've been in a long time'. Even now I see him fall asleep in that position."

"You were sleep like that? That yoga position is so uncomfortable!" Cole said.

"That is because you are not flexible, unlike me," Kai retorted.

"That is it! I will tell of that one time," Cole threatened.

"You promised you would never speak of it!" Kai said horrified.

"Apologize and I might reconsider."

Kai looked down and when he looked up he made his already big eyes even bigger making even better puppy eyes then a puppy, "I am sorry will you ever forgive me?"

Cole put a hand over his eye, "Cut that out!"

"Will you?" Kai begged making his green eyes even bigger and his pupils dilate so they were big.

"I forgive you! Now cut that out now!"

Kai stopped making the perfect puppy eyes, and smiled a big grin, "Oh thank you! You are one of the best brothers a person can ask for!"

"Come on Cole; tell us what that one time was!" Jay pleaded.

"No don't tell them! It is to embarrassing!" Kai implored, a smirk grew on his face, "if you tell them that then I will tell them of that one time," he blackmailed.

"Okay I won't tell!"

"If you tell us we will give you this piece of Napoleon cake," Nya persuaded.

Cole started drooling, Kai knowing he lost covered his ears, "He rolled off his bed and onto mine, he then rolled into a ball at the foot of my bed and started cuddling my foot."

Everybody guffawed; Kai's face was even redder than his ninja suit, "That is hilarious!"

Nya gave Cole the piece of cake.

Kai got a malicious smile, "You asked for it Cole," Cole's coffee brown eyes went wide, "I got up early in the morning because I heard something, I got down from by bunk and saw that Cole was eating his pillow, I tried to take it away from him because he was starting to eat feathers, he snarled and said, 'don't you dare take my cake away from me Ganondorf, or else you will die a horribly painful death,' so I reached over and grabbed his pillow and you know what he did? He tried to bite me! Then he took his pillow and ate the other half of it. For the rest of the day he was coughing out feathers."

"You ate your pillow? That's hysterical! I bet all the feathers you ate replaced your brain!" Jay joked.

"I agree with that statement 100 percent," Zane said.

It was now Cole's turn to turn bright red. Nya suddenly sobered, "Kai will you tell us now?"

Everybody else turned serious as they looked at him with interested, "you did say later and it is now later," Zane confirmed.

"I will tell as long as you promise that you won't be mad or sad," Kai said, "kings aren't allowed."

"Mad or sad, eh? Well I promise, no kings," Jay said as he held out his hands.

Kai waited until everybody promised before he began to tell the tale, "Do you remember the day were you thought I took a bath in that freezing cold stream?"

They nodded.

"Wait, 'thought you took a bath in the stream'?" Zane asked puzzled.

"I'll get there," Kai said, "well earlier in the day I jumped in front of an arrow meant for Jay-"

"What?! You saved my life and never told me?" Jay said, "Why?"

"Remember you can't get angry," Kai scolded, Jay calmed down, "I didn't want to worry you or have to stay in bed for more weeks, that one week was enough."

"But you were injured! You should have come to me," Nya complained.

"Nya, mom taught me too, I know how to heal. Now do you want me to finish? If there is one more interruption I won't finish."

"Fine," they grumbled.

"I cleaned the wound out every day for a week because it wouldn't close, so I went to the doctor, he took some tests and told me to come back in a week, I did just that. When I came back the doctor said that," Kai paused thinking of the right words once he found them he took a deep breath," he said that the arrow was poisoned," Kai heard a gasp from his brothers and sister, "the arrow had a slow moving poison that would kill me in a year."

"The arrow poisoned you and you are going to die in a year? Why didn't you tell us?" Cole said starting to get angry.

Kai held up his hand gesturing for silence, "I didn't want you worrying for me while we had bigger problems at hand."

"Didn't want us worrying for you? You are not eating and you are as thin as a twig! Of course we are concerned for you!"

"I would've dropped everything for you!" Nya practically yelled.

"See? If I told you, the snakes and Garmadon would have taken over and destroyed Ninjago."

A thoughtful silence settled in the room.

"Well at least you got an antidote for it, right?" Jay asked hesitantly.

"That's the problem though, there is no antidote," Kai said sadly

A hush of disbelief fell upon them, it was broken by Zane, "That means you only have three weeks left!" he cried.

"Three weeks?" Nya howled, she then sobbed, "You're going to break your promise!"

Kai looked shame faced, "I'm sorry," he whispered. He walked up to his sister and hugged her. The voice of his 10 year old self repeating the promise he made years ago:

"_Will you leave me too?" the 9 year old girl asked._

"_I will never ever leave you, we will be together forever, this I promise," the 10 Kai said determinedly._

Nya broke away from Kai's brotherly embrace and ran to her bedroom, Jay and Zane followed.

Cole tentatively put a hand on Kai's shoulder, expecting him to swish it off; but to his surprise Kai turned around and hugged him and started crying silently into his shoulder, "I wish I would just die now, instead of dying slowly. It gives you so way too much time to think, I wish I would have used my fire to burn the arrow, but I didn't think."

Cole not used to this type of emotion from Kai hugged him back and tried to soothe him, "You never think, Kai, but guess what?"

"What?" he asked trying to calm himself down.

"Everything happens for a reason, even though we sometimes don't like it. You are the brother I never had, will I miss you? Terribly. Will I fall into depression? Most likely. Will I ever get out of it? Probably not," Kai chuckled, "Look, what I want to say is that before you…uh…you know…we should make a bucket list and have the most funest time we can possibly imagine and not think of what the future will bring."

Kai let go of Cole and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry."

Cole smirked, "We all need someone to lean on when we are having emotional breakdowns."

"Haha," Kai said dryly.

Just then Zane, Nya and Jay came into the bridge, "I am sorry I was acting so foolish," she said.

"But it is me who is breaking a promise," Kai said.

"Enough of this talk," Cole said, "Kai and I were talking and we thought that we can make a bucket list for him-"

"And," Kai broke in, "anything that goes on the list make everybody has to do it, no exceptions. Agreed?"

Everybody in question nodded.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

"Come on Jay, you can do it," persuade Cole.

"No I will not, I refuse," Jay said defiantly.

"Jay it is just 60ft high! I even did it," Cole tried to convince him.

"'It's just 60ft high'," Jay mocked, "I will not jump off this cliff into that pool of water."

"Jay, Kai and Zane did flips off of it, even though I hesitated before I jumped I still did it, and you won't even attempt it!"

"I would actually like to _not_ be sore for days!" Jay shouted, "You chose doing this on purpose, didn't you Zane?"

Zane paused his water fight with Kai to answer back innocently, ""you really think I would do that to you? I'm hurt-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for Kai had sprung on top of him and pulled him under, continuing the fight.

Nya laughed from the sidelines, she had already jumped from the cliff and she was waiting for Jay to jump.

The Falcon had been looking for a place like this for a couple of days for this was next on the bucket list, and the Falcon had found it.

The Falcon discovered secluded lake, surrounded by pine trees that backed up to a 60ft rock wall.

Kai had climbed up first and handspringed then flipped off the edge and continued doing acrobatics all the way down and ended with his feet first, Zane did the same except he ended his with a dive, Nya went next and back flipped of, Cole went and only jumped, doing nothing fancy and Jay was still at the top not jumping off.

"You used to jump off the Bounty all the time," Cole said as he floated on his back, "we even fell off a higher one at the Dark Island."

"Those were different," Jay declared.

"How?"

"They just are," he said not finding a good excuse.

Nya tired of how long it was taking dove into the water and pretended to drown, "Jay help!"

"Okay! I'll jump," he walked to the edge, looked down. He quickly looked up, he walked back and ran to the edge and leaped off, Jay started flailing.

"Don't flail! Keep strait and point your toes!" Cole yelled.

Jay obeyed but didn't point his toes, he made a sickening splash. Jay came up spluttering, blowing out of his nose and holding onto his feet.

"Water up my nose and my feet are killing me!"

The laughter from Zane and Kai ceased as they swam over, "he finally did it?" Kai asked.

"I did and it was even more painful than eating Cole's chili!" Jay whined.

"Humph, nobody appreciates my culinary art," Cole grumbled.

"We don't appreciate it because you don't have it," Kai teased.

"That was uncalled for," Cole pouted.

"Much like your face," Kai joked.

"That was even more uncalled for," Cole sulked.

They all laughed, Kai and Zane gave each other a mischievous glance and splashed a huge wave on Jay.

"This means war!" Jay shouted.

It soon became a gigantic water fight, with friendly banter. The ninja and samurai were laughing so hard that they were choking on the water.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

Two in a half weeks past as they did more things on the bucket list, one of the most embarrassing ones was having to dance stupidly on a table top in a fancy restraint, thanks to Jay. They were all having so much fun that they all forgot about the poison, all except for Kai.

As the weeks wore on Kai had been feeling more tired, light headed, nauseated, weak and groggy, although; he never disclosed this to anyone.

Soon there was one more day 'til Kai's year end. Kai was feeling like he had to drag himself everywhere, his sister and brothers noticed this and they soon realized that the day were drawing nearer the dreaded date, they couldn't help but feel depressed, but they didn't show it, they continued having an uppity attitude.

The day was ending and they decided that they would stay up as long as they could, telling secrets and funny stories of their past.

They were all sitting on Kai's top bunk bed in the now fixed Bounty, because Dr. Julien felt sorry for almost destroying the Destiny's Bounty and fixed it.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Cole exclaimed.

"I was 4, okay?! Four!" Jay defended himself.

"It still doesn't alter the fact that you already did it," Kai teased, keeping up a perfect façade of happiness when his wound was giving him a lot of pain and agony.

"Come on, you have to tell me that you accidentally went into a ladies changing room following your mom," Jay said, hoping to lessen his humiliation.

Everybody looked at each other and shook their heads in a negative, "no I can't say that I have," Cole said.

"Poop," Jay groaned.

"It's your turn Zane," Nya stated.

"I really don't have any, I spent most of my time with my dad, although there was this one time that I had been meditating so long at the bottom of a pond that the top froze."

"Oh no! Did you die?" Jay asked.

Kai replied for Zane in a much more sarcastic way than he would have used, "yes Jay, he did die, that is why he is here with us today, right now, at this moment."

Jay slapped himself on the forehead, "it is late and I am not thinking clearly, comprende?"

Kai was about to open his mouth to say something when Nya slapped the back of his head, "don't," she hissed menacing.

"Fine."

"I don't know about you but I am pooped!" Cole yawned, exhausted from the day's excursion, "who's brilliant idea was it to stay awake again?"

"I believe it was yours," Zane said.

"Hehe, oops?" said a self-conscious Cole.

"Your right Cole, I am worn out," agreed Kai.

Everybody hopped off Kai's bed and went to their beds, and got ready for the night's sleep.

As Kai laid down to rest he got a weird feeling in his heart, something told him that this was probably his last day in Ninjago, "good night Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya," he said, he got a chorus of replies.

"I love you guys, you are they best brothers and sister anyone could ever wish for, I can't even imagine a world without you with me, I had the best time in my life with you guys," Kai whispered.

Only confused Cole heard it, for he was on the bunk under him, 'I wonder what that is about,' he thought.

A sweet tenor voice filled the air with a sad melody:

"_Please don't sing sad songs for me, _

_Forget your grief and fears,_

_For I am in a in a perfect place_

_Away from pain and tears_

_It's far away from hunger_

_And hurt and want and pride,_

_I have a place in Heaven _

_With the Master at my side."_

As soon as the song had started Zane had reordered it, sensing that it would come in handy later on.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~

Cole woke up to the sound of annoying mariachi music, yes he did think that music sucked but he didn't think it was as bad as Kai thought it was. 'Kai,' Cole thought, 'that is the only reason that his brothers would be playing it.'

Cole jumped out of bed and looked at Jay who was standing by the record player, looking expectantly toward Kai. Cole looked to Kai also; he was lying still on his bed looking with a very peaceful expression on his face, 'strange, he usually has a look of annoyance plastered on his face,' Cole thought.

He poked Kai's arm, Cole gasped, his skin was cold to the touch. That was also unusual; Kai was always had a higher temperature than a normal person. Cole reached out and felt his pulse, there was none.

Cole's breath caught, it couldn't be! Jay ran over and looked quizzically at Cole, "what is it? Why isn't he waking up?"

Cole gave a look so full of sadness and anguish that Jay took a step back, he choked back a sob, "he's gone."

Jay started to cry, "He can't be!"

They sat there weeping for their lost brother.

Zane had woken up early to cook breakfast for everybody, but when Jay, Cole and Kai had not shown up he had gone back to their room. He saw two of his brothers sitting on the floor crying, "What's wrong? Did you both sprain your ankles?"

Jay's tear streaked face lifted from his hands, he managed to sob, "Kai's dead!"

Nya, who had followed Zane, heard what Jay said and ran into the bedroom. She gave one look at her brother and gave a loud cry of grief. Nya dashed to Jay and jumped him his arms, buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

_Months Later_

Nothing in the ninja group was ever the same, when they had all been together everybody did something that made their group work, Cole was the very lenient leader, Zane was the brains, Jay was the one that kept everyone together and Kai was like the heart, never giving up without a fight and very determined to get it done.

When he left it all changed, it was harder for them to do missions. They always took for granted that Kai had been very ingenious in tight situations, and had always been reckless enough to carry his insane plans. So when they had been captured they waited for Kai to think up a quick and crazy plan to get out, only to reopen the barely closing wound of Kai's death.

Once Sensei Wu and Lloyd had come back from their trip the ninja had to break the news to them, Wu didn't think it would be so soon and Lloyd was heartbroken.

One day Zane was going through his sound recordings and came across the song that Kai had sung the night before he died. He played it, 'Kai's right,' Zane thought, 'I should be happy for him, I should play this for the rest of the ninja.'

He found his two brothers playing video games with not much sprit, "Guys, look what I found," he called.

The two ninja paused the game and walked to Zane, Jay had been very serious lately, which did not suit him, "what?" Cole asked.

"This," he flipped on a switch on his arm and a minor song played:

"_Please don't sing sad songs for me,_

_Forget your grief and fears,_

_For I am in a in a perfect place_

_Away from pain and tears_

_It's far away from hunger_

_And hurt and want and pride,_

_I have a place in Heaven_

_With the Master at my side."_

They stood there shocked for a moment before Jay spoke, "I haven't been doing that."

"Me nether," Cole said.

A thought struck Zane, "I don't think Kai would've like for us to be depressed, why do you think he made us have so much fun before he passed away? I bet he wanted us to remember all the fun we had when we were together, not mourn for the loss of him."

They thought about that for awhile, "your right Zane. Do you remember the one-sided conversation he was having? 'Your circumstances do not define who you are.' We should miss him but I don't think we should be acting the way we are," Cole stated.

Jay and Zane nodded, "okay something has been seriously bothering me," Jay said.

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"Is anyone going to tell me what 'bequeath' means?"

For the first time in months the ninjas laughed, a pure and sweet laugh, melting away all their sorrows.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know, I didn't put Tragety in the Genre but if I did it would have spoiled it! Please don't hate me, hate xXxNightshadexXx she made me do it! She said she would give me pie if I did, and pie for me is like cake for Cole. ****Sorry xXxNightshadexXx, I hope you don't mind that angry people will be hunting you.**

**Anyway, xXxNightshadexXx said that you can take and use this idea if you want to.**

**Please review and PM, and give me more ideas!**

**I shall give you a spoiler for the next story I am working on, it is a 'what if' on Cole, if I tell you more or give you a preview it would ruin everything.**


	6. Strange Times

**A/N: **I bet you are wondering why a new story was posted so fast? Well I can tell you! Skip Dip 514 wrote this, not me. All I did was edit it a little and post it. He/She has not finished it yet, but I decided to be mean and leave it at a cliffhanger, those hateful things! I am so evil, aren't I? Come one you can say it.

**Another A/N: Happy New Years Eve!** Well Skip Dip 514 finally wrote her next chapter, but sadly it ends with another cliffhanger.

**Title: **Strange Times

**Summery: **What started out as a normal day ends up in chaos, something strange is abroad. Can the ninja figure it out before it is to late?

**Genre: **Mystery

**Charaters: **Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Lloyd

**Rating: **K+-T for blood

* * *

**Answering Reviews:**

**ninjago1019: **Saldy we have to wait longer.

**coolboi12:** I will try, but I am not that good at writing OCs.

**OMG123abc: **Wow, that is awesome, I love cawinkeydinks :P (coincidences). How did you figure out that she was a friend from school? I really want to know what the _something BIG_ is and what deserves the *evil grin and malicious look*

**Skip Dip 514: **There, I did what you asked! I am so proud of myself ~u~ *makes a dumb face, then get whaked in the head by my sister mummbling 'how am I realated to this idiot'*. I hope that you don't mind that I am editing it, do you?

* * *

**Strange Times**

Prologue

-Kai's POV-

It was a pretty normal winter evening at the monastery. Well, except for the fact Jay and I were fighting over who should take the trash out for the 'dumpster guy' to pick it up. "I don't want to take the freakin' trash out! Kai, you do it!" Jay protested.

I put my hands up in mock surrender."That's something only a helpless looser would do! Oh wait... Don't YOU usually take out the trash?!"I shot back at him. Jay looked outraged.

But before another word could be spoken between us, we were pushed aside by two strong hands. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'LL TAKE OUT THE FREAKIN' GARBAGE!" Cole suddenly exclaimed, storming out of the room. His sudden outburst caused even Zane break his meditation to stare at Cole as he walked out the door. This is so unlike Cole...but I suppose if you'd been hearing two maniacs screaming their heads off at eachother, I'd go crazy too.

"Nice going, Ace!" Jay snorted at me.

I growled and launched myself onto him, he let out a surprised squeak as I barreled into him. Jay ended up lying on his back, the breath knocked out of him. I sat on too of him. My hand drew back and formed a fist, I was about to bring it down on Jay's face when someone dragged me off of him.

"Kai, you know better," I heard Zane's voice.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Whatever," I sniffed disdainfully, leaving the room.

-Jay's POV-

Zane helped me to my feet after Kai left. I felt light-headed and winded. Who knew Kai could have so much power? I could tell Zane was looking really concerned and horror-struck.

"Are you okay?"I asked him, my voice sounding wheezy.

Zane looked at me his own voice didn't sound too good either. It cracked slightly as he replied in a hasty tone,"I fear something bad is going to happen."

That made me mentally face-palm. When does anything not go bad? It seemed like Zane knew what I was thinkning, "Worse than anything that's ever happened," he added.

At that moment, we heard a strangled cry coming from outside. Zane and me shared a glance before racing out the door; there, lying at the entrance of the open monastery gates, was Cole.

Tears streamed down his face. The snow around him was stained a deep red. Kai was at Cole's side, the fire ninja looking slightly shaken. I looked down at what was in his hands. There, in Kai's hands, was the Sword of Fire, which was covered in blood. Not Kai's own blood, but the blood of Cole.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-Jay's POV-

I stood there, horrified. Why would Kai do such a thing?! Before anyone could say a word, Kai dropped his sword and held up his hands, "I didn't do it!" He exclaimed, looking at us with big green eyes.

I took a step back in disgust. My throat was too caught to say anything. Zane kept studying Kai and Cole, he looked pretty deep in thought.

Kai scrambled up to his feet, "seriously! I didn't do it! I would never even THINK of doing something like this!" Kai added shakily.

I finally found my voice, "then why is your freakin' sword covered in blood?! Murderer!" With each word, my voice became louder until it was a shout.

Kai looked pained, "I swear, I didn't-" his words were cut short with a sudden cry. I looked even more horrified when I saw a sword go through Kai's stomach, as if it were being pushed in from behind. The sword disappeared a moment after, Kai crumpled to the ground.

Like Cole, his blood stained the snow around him. I looked around, shaking fearfully. Who had done this to them? That's when I realized Zane was missing, I looked around frantically. What was happening?!

-Cole's POV-

The pain...it hurts so much. With every breath I took, it felt like someone was burning my insides. I looked over at Kai, I noticed he was losing a lot more blood than I was. His breaths were faster and every few minutes he let out a gurgled cry of pain. I glanced over at Jay, he was looking around frantically.

But where was Zane? He was here just a second ago, wasn't he? I shook my thoughts off and looked at Kai, he probably needed more medical attention than I did. I shifted a bit before getting up into a kneeling position. It hurt, but I could bear the pain. I scooped Kai up into my arms, he let out another cry of pain, his eyes were tightly shut, although; I could clearly see he was crying. I struggled to my feet, I have to do this, for Kai.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and a gasp. I looked over to see Jay grit his teeth, on his cheek I noticed there was a fresh cut. I started walking toward him, every step sent pain shooting through me, yet I could cope.

Just then, Zane and Nya came running up, Lloyd trailed behind them. Zane took Kai out of my arms and carried him away. I could see Jay, Nya, and Lloyd swarm around me, trying to say something. But I couldn't hear. My ears were ringing, I noticed I was swaying a bit. The pain was too much, before I knew it, I was falling down, my vision blurring.

-Jay's POV-

Cole passed out right into my arms. I exchanged a glance with Nya before we both carried him away. Lloyd followed us worriedly. We could still hear Kai wailing. We followed that until we entered a room I never thought was there.

It was set up like an infirmary. We laid Cole down on one of the empty beds and quickly got some things out to treat his wounds. Zane was already tending to Kai, but the fire ninja wouldn't keep still. Seeing that Nya was doing well with Cole, I walked over to help Zane.

Zane instructed me to try and calm Kai down. I looked down at Kai, he was pale, sweating, and his breathing was uneven. I tried to soothe him, but he just kept panicking, which made it worse for him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-Cole's POV-

Four days after the incident, mostly everything went back to normal. Notice how I said MOSTLY. Some things were still weird, expecially at the dinner table.

As I sit at the dinner table, Zane serves us food and we start eating. I notice everybody shooting glances at Kai and Jay. Kai was just nibbling at his food, Jay wasn't eating at all. It had been this way for the past few days. Now that I think of it, Jay looked as pale as a ghost.

"Are you okay, Jay?" I asked him. Jay just groaned in response and continuously banged his head on the table.

Zane stopped eating, walked over to Jay, and propped up the blue ninja's chin. Jay's eyes were cloudy and dull. Zane felt his forehead, frowning. "He's got a fever, but it might be more than that," the ice ninja announced, he added to Jay,"how are you feeling? Tell me everything you feel."

Everyone had either finished eating or pushed their food away to watch. Jay groaned again. "I feel...really really cold, and my stomach hurts really bad. I have a headache, too, which causes my vision to be blurry," the blue ninja replied with a wince.

Zane's frown deepened, he politely asked Jay to stand up. Once Jay was on his feet, Zane gently pulled off the gauze covering the wound on Jay's face. Everyone, including me, gasped at the sight.

-Kai's POV-

I had the same symptoms of Jay. Except for I wasn't really THAT cold, and I didn't have blurry vision and my headache was faint. I watched Zane unravel the gauze that wrapped Jay's cheek up. Once it was gone, I gasped. Everyone else did too.

Jay's cut had turned a sickly purpley color, "just as I thought: poison," Zane stated.

Everyone gasped again, Jay just groaned and sat back down, "I feel light-headed," he said, his voice cracking.

Next thing I knew, the dinner table was a hustling, bustling mess. Zane and Nya were ushering Cole and I out the door along with Jay.

"Come on. We need to check you two out, too." Nya said quietly to Cole and I. I'm surprised Jay didn't make a stupid comment. The blue ninja was unusually quiet the whole walk. We were led to the infirmary, Zane confirmed that Cole and I were fine, as far as he knew. Yet he couldn't say the same for Jay.

-Jay's POV-

I laid down in one of the infirmary beds, I could hear everyone rushing around the room, but I couldn't see. My eyes were shut really tightly. My stomach felt like it was eating itself, I groaned in pain, I flipped onto my side to see if the pain would lessen.

Almost immediately, I felt as if everyone was swarming around me. I heard their voices, soft but sort of frightened.

"Drink this," I heard Nya say. I felt the lip of a cup touch my mouth, I opened my eyes slightly to see the cup. I hesitated a bit, but then took a sip. It tasted bitter with an overpowering tangy edge to it.

I instantly pulled away. That stuff is gross! I must've showed my disgust because Kai and Lloyd both snickered. Cole and Nya gave them a hard glare, which shut them up. Zane sighed, his eyes moved up to stare at the ceiling, "now we can only hope that the medicine and some sleep will heal him."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-Cole's POV-

Zane and I were waiting on the Bounty's deck, a lot had happened since Jay's little epidemic. For instance, the monastery burnt down and we found the Bounty.

I impatiently tapped my foot, my arms crossed, while Zane sat in some sort of meditation position on the upper deck right next to/above/behind me. Training was about to start soon and we were waiting for Kai, Jay was still in the infirmary recovering from his epidemic a week ago, so he wasn't able to come.

_'Be patient, Cole,'_ a voice broke through my thoughts, startling me.

I looked to my right to see Zane still meditating, deep in his own thoughts, I frowned, clearly confused, _'I wonder who said that,' _I thought to myself. Just then, Kai ran onto the deck.

"I'm here!" He exclaimed, sounding out of breath, Zane got out of his position and hopped down next to us.

"Finally!" I grumbled with a snort. We got the training course running and started taking turns running through it.

When it was Kai's turn, I asked Zane the question that had been on my mind the last couple of days: "Is it just me, or does Kai look really pale and worn-out?"

Zane thought for a moment before replying,"Yes, he does."

"Maybe he's just got a cold?" I suggested.

Zane never got a chance to reply, because just then, a sharp cry sliced through the air, I looked over at Kai to see him crumple to the ground. The weird thing was, he wasn't even near the training course, so he couldn't have gotten hit. My eyes widened and I ran over to his side, Zane following.

"Kai? Kai?! What's wrong?!" I practically shouted. Kai's breathing became short gasps, he looked as if he was trying to respond, but no words came. His eyes suddenly drooped and threatened to close. I laid my hands on his mid-section, about to shake him and tell him to stay awake, but I stopped when another cry escaped his lips. His eyes shot open and he clutched his stomach in pain, I immediately lifted my hands.

That's when I felt it; some sort of warm, sticky substance on my right hand, I flipped it over to stare in horror at the sight of Kai's blood on my hands. Then it hit me: his wound, it had somehow reopened! I looked up at Zane, who had been standing behind me the whole time. He quickly stepped around me, carefully picked Kai up, and raced away.

I got up and ran after him, fear crawling in the pit of my stomach.

-Kai's POV-

I tried to stay awake, but it was so hard, the pain was worse than when I first got the wound. I couldn't stay still in Zane's arms; I kept writhing because the pain was unbearable. Soon it became hard to breathe, and it was a struggle to take even the shortest of breaths.

In no time, I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. Although, I couldn't see, for my vision was blurred, I could tell who's who because of their clothing colors. For just a split second, my vision cleared and I could see some things, I could see Cole's worried expression, my blood stained on Zane's shirt, Jay staring confusedly at me from his own bed in the infirmary.

Then my vision went blurry again, I don't know if I can stay awake for much longer...it just hurts so badly! Panic started to rise inside of me as I felt my heartbeats get slower and slower. My breathing started to slow, too. Fear joined the panic that flared inside me. I took one last ragged breath before letting the exhaustion catch up to me.

'"Kai? Kai! Wake up, man!" Distant shouting filled my ears.

I cracked my eyes open a bit to see Jay, Cole, and Zane looking down at me. Sitting up, I looked around. The setting had changed to some sort of burnt-looking landscape.

"Where...where am I?" I asked, confused, my voice slightly cracking.

Jay was the first to speak, bewilderment clear in is face and voice, "dude, we just defeated the Overlord!"

My jaw dropped, '_What is going on here?!'_

* * *

**See? What did I tell you, a cliffhanger! **

**Well I am almost done will the next story, a 'What-if?' on Cole.**

**I have a question: What is a Mary-Sue? **


	7. Why Me!

**A/N: **I know that this isn't anyone of my other stories but I have a reason! First I took my midterm (and I know I got a great grade) then I had to do a science fair project, then my teacher came to me saying that he lost my midterm and one other student's (turns out to be my friend) he gave us 5 minutes to look at our notes then made us retake it. Then a week later he told us how he actually lost them, his dog took them and ate them (half of them, he showed it to us). _. And he said of what he saw we would have gotten a 100%. I was/am FURIOUS, OUTRAGDED, SICK WITH ANGER! ):. So I have been very busy. Anyway as I was handed back one of my grammar homework, I re-read it and thought, _Hey, I can make a story out of this_! So I did. Don't worry, I will write/post the finished story soon!

* * *

**Title: **Why Me?!

**Summary:** When Kai gets punished by Sensei, Sensei makes him do something very embarrassing. What is it?

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating:**K

**Charaters: **Kai, Sensei, Nya, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd

**Author: ME!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

* * *

**Answering Review Time! Thank You! Now I know what a Mary-Sue is! Now I know not to read a story that says Mary-Sue**

**ZaneMetaknightlover: **Thank You! I will get to your idea soon!

**Reba1753**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Sorry that this isn't your story, BUT I am writing it right now! So it will be out soon! Can you help me think up a title?

**KitKat8965: **I like how you discribed it! You sounded like Jay!

**StarshineShooter:** Of course! Send it over and I will post it for you! You don't need to ask!

**Guest:** When I write out all the details I will post it for you.

**PowerinPink: **It deffenitly helped me! Thanks! Kai and Cole are my favorite too, I can realate to them easiest (and Zane's akwardness).

**Alex: **Don't worry I will add more details and an ending for you!

**Raining Ashes: **Thank You Ashie! That means a lot to me! Cool! I can't wait to read it!

* * *

**Why Me?!**

It was a normal day on the Bounty; well as normal as you can get when you have five ninja.

"Why do I have to do this sensei?" I asked, "How come I am the only one?"

"Because I said so," Sensei replied curtly.

Fury rose up in me, I despised that I had to do this. I hated it even more because there was no way out and I have to do it alone.

"You better get started, you have three hours," I heard sensei say as he walked away.

I knew I shouldn't have smart-mouthed sensei, and now I have gotten punished.

"Looks like you got busted," Jay teased.

"Shut-up," I said. I heard him chuckle as I walked away.

I went to our bedroom and moodily sat on the only chair in the room. Our room had two bunk-beds, both on opposite walls. There was one desk and chair for Cole and Jay to write letters to their family. Right now I was at the only desk in the room; going to do my assignment, I furiously got out a sheet of lined paper. Why did Sensei make me do this? For his enjoyment when he reads it? Most likely.

Sensei had told me to write 3 embarrassing/hilarious things that have happen to me in the past before I met sensei.

I got out a pencil and started writing.

~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Two and a half hours later I finished. I thought about all the embarrassing things that have happen, I chose three that were embarrassing but not so embarrassing.

I trudged into Sensei's meditating room.

"Right on time. If it was late I would have made you write 12."

I passed sensei the sheet of paper, he glanced at it, "Very good, I shall read it to everybody after supper."

I swear my jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Close your mouth, not only do you look like a fish you might get a bug in it," Sensei commanded.

I immediately closed it and trudged back out the door, I started a mental countdown to my demise.

~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

I groaned, I think the universe hated me today, not only would sensei read some of my embarrassing moments but Cole had cooked and decided to make his infamous chili.

I glanced around the room, everybody looked disgusted, even Sensei. He deserves it he made me write that paper.

Cole passed everybody a bowl of the chili; I hid a shudder at the thought of eating that gruel.

After Cole pasted out all the food we said grace and ate. Well I didn't, actually. I shall tell you how I made it look like I ate. I took a fabric napkin and put it in my lap, then I stuffed my mouth as full as I could make it without swallowing, then I took the napkin and made it look as if I was wiping my face, but I was actually spiting it out onto the napkin. I repeated this process until I had no more chili left in my bowl.

I looked around again and saw the sickened faces of everybody (but Cole) around me. Hahahaha! I am an evil genius! I learned my lesson the first time, looks like they didn't.

Finally, everybody finished the chili. Sensei stood up and spoke, "As you know Kai smart-mouthed me and I punished him, so as the final punishment I want all of you in the Living Room.

Everybody looked to me. I flushed with embarrassment knowing what would happen next.

We all got up and followed Sensei, who was headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd and me sat down on the ground in a semi-circle around him.

Sensei brought out the dreaded paper; he cleared his throat and started to read.

_Why Me?!_

_ These are some of the why me?! moments in my life. For those who are reading this make sure these moments of why me?! says on this page, so don't go blabbing them around, for these are top, top, TOP secrets matters, so you have to swear yourselves to secrecy. Now for the moment you've been waiting for…_

_ It was a day like any other, you get yelled at a couple of times and you have finally finished your work (because of the yelling). I was in the backyard going to jump on the trampoline with my sister, Nya. We got on the trampoline and started playing Trick. I better explain what Trick is shouldn't I? Trick is a remembering game. It is game where one person does a trick, like, say a flip, then the next person does the flip that the first person did then does a trick of their own, like, say a back-flip, the first person then does the flip, a back-flip, then makes up another one, like a handspring. You keep on remembering the tricks and making up more tricks until one person forgets. After the game of Trick, Nya and me were just jumping for the fun of it. I somehow stole Nya's jump and I went sailing up and out of the net, want to know where I landed? I know what you are thinking and no, it was not a fluffy patch of grass, it was a rosebush. A freakin' rosebush! I had to pluck myself out of the rosebush and had Nya help me pull out all the rose thorns out of myself. I was sore for more than three whole days._

Sensei paused to snigger, and my brothers and sister sniggered with him. Sensei continued.

_ About three months after the rosebush incident, I was making myself lunch (you know how important that is) when Nya came up behind me with a kitchen knife and started chasing me around the house for more than five minutes when she caught up to me. Then the unthinkable happened, she stabbed me. I fell to forward in the fatal position and screamed like a little girl or like a little boy when they scream like a little girl. When Nya started laughing I saw that I wasn't dead, realization hit me like an anvil dropping on your head (and believe me: It hurts!). Nya, while she was running, switched the knife for a fake plastic and stabbed me with the butt end of it (the pummel). She never lets me forget about this episode and always reminds me so I can relive my embarrassment over and over again._

Sensei paused again to let everybody guffawed (not me though), including himself.

_ Now I want to tell you (not really) of a series of the most stupidest things that I have done in one day. My parents took me and my sister out for our monthly shopping, as we were walking to the door when there was a sign in front of us, I read it while walking, just as I finished reading the sign I tripped and landed flat on my face, the dumb part was the sign said: 'Watch Your Step'. Just an hour later we went to a different store. I was pulling on the door wondering why is this not opening? When Nya laughed and pointed out to me that I was to push. Stupid! After the shopping was over we were walking to our horses, when I tripped on a rock and slammed into my horse. I feel sorry for her (and me). When we were home Nya started chasing me and I slammed into the door, plastering myself to it. After that I was walking in the fields and I fell into a mud hole, then I got bitten by a turtle, fell out of a tree, ran into a pole, got stepped on by my mom's horse, had a run in with a porcupine, went face to face with a grizzly bear, ran 10 miles straight, fell off a cliff, whammed my head on a rock, got a concussion all in one day. Let me tell you, not a very pleasant day, I was defiantly saying why me?! all day._

_ I have many more why me?! moments but I am forced to only tell three, if it were up to me I would not tell you at all. These are some of the most idiotic things that I have done in my short amount of life, and I will probably do more in the near distant future. Now remember that you have sworn yourselves to secrecy and you can't break that of what you have sworn. Now I happily bid you farewell, and remember: It's a secret to everyone. _

After sensei finished reading it everybody was clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

"I was always wonder why you looked like that after that day!" exclaimed Nya.

"I wish I could have seen it!" Cole said through his laughter.

I was still beet red with embarrassment, which I know will not be leaving soon, I glared at sensei, as soon as he saw me his mirth grew and started laughing all over again.

This was going to be a hard week; I hope one of my brothers get sensei irritated so they will have a sprained dignity. Humph!

* * *

**Yes, all the things Kai wrote happened to me, though in the last paragraph it didn't all happen in a day like it did for Kai, it happen over a period of a week, when we were camping in the mountains, just a tip for you, grizzly bears are scary! Expecaly with they are chasing you! Believe me, I have had a personal experiance, if you want details, I can write a story for you (exept it will be Kai re-living it, not me), just say the word.**

** I had to write the Why Me?! for Grammar class (definatly one of my favorite writing projects), and as I said before once I re-read it I went 'Story Idea!' Because I felt sorry for not writing for a long time. Please don't kill me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! This is at an expence to my dignity, or whats left of it, which is not very much now that I think about it. :P**

**Okay I have another question:**

**Is Ninjago starting up again? If it is, when will it be?**


	8. Weird Happenings

**A/N: **Well, still not done with the story, sorry, but I have the rest of it planed out so it wont take very long to write it. I have edited it what I have wrote. If you have already read to where I left you off last go to the line break that is **bold **and go up to where Sensei says "I wonder why,". Comprende?

* * *

**Title: **Weird Happenings

**Summery:** What if Cole never told his dad he was a ninja? How would one small thing change the future of Ninjago?

**Characters: **Everybody.

**Rating: **T for safety.

**Genre: **Adventure

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ninjago.**

**Disclaimer: This idea was Mortal Draw, all credit goes to her!**

* * *

**Answering Reviews! (I mostly got PM's this time)**

**webchow:** :D *so happy I can barely breathe*

**ninjago1019: **YES! Thank-you!

**Reba1753: **:'(

**Raining Ashes: **I so want to read your story, but the it wont show the link! DX, Maybe if you try to space it out like this www . fanfiction . net ? I hope I can read it soon!

**Guest: **Don't fear! The Amber/Skales is almost done! So when I finish this (or maybe before I finish this) I will post it. :D

**xXxRadonxXx: **Thanks *blushes*

**Mortal Draw: **My run in with the grizzy bear deffentlyis one of the ruffest days I been, I still have the scar. I'll write it for you since you asked.

* * *

**Weird Happenings**

Cole hated this, absolutely despised it. He hated this place, he hated doing this, he hated being here, heck he even hated this outfit. Cole hated performing; he looked at his friends to see what they thought of this vile place, he glanced at Zane, who was to the left of him; he looked like he didn't care, he turned his head to the right to face Jay, he seemed to be enjoying it, he then looked at Kai, who was at the end, he had a disdainful face that could be read I-hate-this-but-I-will-do-this-to-get-the-Fangblade.

'At least someone else hates it almost as much I do,' Cole thought.

Cole continued to narrate their dance steps, "Kick ball change, barrel roll, turn and do the double wings."

"Dude, you got to follow me," Jay whined, when Kai bumped into him.

"Follow you?!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief, "You were 2 seconds off."

"Actually 2.72 seconds off the beat," Zane butted in.

"Guys, guys we don't need to make this any harder than it already is," Cole said, irritated, "let's stick to the plan, we keep this charade up until we get our hands on the Blade Cup so we can steal-" he stopped when he saw Kai make slitting motions with his hand across his throat, then he discreetly gestured behind Cole.

Cole turned around and saw his dad, Lou walk up with a horrified face, "You were going to steal the Blade Cup?"

Before Cole could say something Kai used his quick thinking and said, "Metaphorically speaking, you know we are going to steal the stage?" Lou looked a little confused so Kai explained, "Cole said that we will be so good that it would be a steal to get our hands on the Fang- I mean Blade Cup."

"Oh, that makes sense, sorry I jumped to conclusions, son," Lou apologized, "I just came back here to tell you how proud I am of you and that I can't wait to watch your performance."

Lou turned around and went back to his seat.

'Now I have to perform,' Cole thought, he said sincerely, "Thank you Kai, I don't know what would of happened if you didn't step in like that."

"You're welcome, but if you want to keep your dad proud we better perform to win the Blade Cup, but if you want to steal it I will be with you 100%," Kai said.

Cole could see in Kai's face that he wanted to steal the Blade Cup; his thoughts were cut short as a familiar voice sounded from behind the curtain.

Kai went over to see through the stage curtains, "Pythor," he hissed venomously.

"Then we better steal the Blade Cup," Jay said with dismay. "I wanted to perform," he mumbled.

"No, I have a better idea," Cole stated, the ninjas gathered around. "How about we perform and see if we win it, if we do not we steal it from the people who did win it," Kai brightened, "and if it is the Serpentine, we ambush them on their way out of the auditorium."

"But what if they escape? Like they did last time," Zane asked.

"There is always a first," Kai said.

"Now for the moment most of you have been waiting for, The Royal Blacksmiths!" the announcer announced.

"Are you ready?" Cole inquired.

His brothers nodded determinedly and walked out on the stage.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"Bop 'til you drop," Kai began singing and started his dance moves.

"Shake it 'til you break it," Jay sang and did his dance steps.

"Move it 'til you lose it," Zane sang.

"Spin it 'til you win it," Cole finished the phrase and that dance set.

Then they commenced their dance moves.

When Kai was by Cole he queried, "How come we can't Break Dance? I'm good at it."

Cole laughed, "I would like that, maybe we can when we are back on the Bounty."

Kai was about to say something else but their next steps brought them away from each other.

The crowd was wild.

When they finished they were breathing heavily, the ninja waited for their scores. One of the judges gave them a 9 the other a 10 and Pythor gave them a 0, the crowd booed, but the judge he swallowed earlier that day brought his hand out of his mouth and drew a 1 in front of the 0, making it a 10.

"There you have it, The Royal Blacksmiths have won the blade cup," the announcer pronounced.

Two people brought the Blade Cup and passed it to Cole who held it triumphantly in the air. He looked to the proud face of his dad, 'I don't deserve it,' Cole thought, 'I am lying to him, but he would be mad it I didn't.'

Kai glanced at the sour face of Pythor; Pythor caught his gaze and mouthed: _I will get it and get you. You ninja better watch your back because I will always be at it ready to stab._

Kai mouth back: _that is if you can catch us with your excruciatingly slow pace and your dreadfully stupid minions._

Pythor glared and slithered out of the auditorium, with his henchmen following.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

The ninja entered Lou's house and sat on the couch, they watched as Cole's dad hung a picture of them with the Blade Cup on the wall, "Do you think that I could keep the Blade Cup here?" Lou asked.

Cole was not expecting this so he stumbled over his words a bit, "Actually, I wanted to take it with me."

"But it might be stolen if you bring it to school," Lou exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of it, I…," Cole paused to think of an excuse.

Kai rolled his eyes, "He wants to take it to remind him of when his dad who taught him how to dance like a pro and because of that he won the Blade Cup."

Lou's eyes welded up with tears, "I am so proud of you son. I knew you would be almost as good as me one day. I need to write a song about this."

With that he went into the back room to compose a song.

"Now I almost feel bad about lying to him," Cole stated.

"You can always go and tell him the truth," Zane said.

"I said 'almost', I still want to get out of this mess hole and burn these memories from my head as soon as possible."

"I am with you 210% with that," Kai said, "can we leave now?"

Zane looked at Kai confused, "There is no such thing as a 210%."

The ninja laughed at Zane's confusion, making him even more bewildered.

"I'll leave a note saying that we had to get back to school," Cole said. "So we can leave right now."

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

When Lou came out of the back room after he had finished writing his song, all he saw in his son and quartets' place a note:

_Dear Dad,_

_Thank you for everything; we had a really fun time _(*"Why do I have to put that?" "It will make him happy.")_. We realized, when we looked at the calendar, that we had to go to school tomorrow bright and early; and Kai is a deep sleeper _("I am not a deep sleeper, just a washing machine!" "It's revenge for making me put 'fun time'.") _and it takes a lot of time to wake him up _("It doesn't." "You're right; you always wake up when we laugh at you." "Humph.")_, so we have to leave right away so we don't get detention or worse. Again thank you, it was nice seeing you again _("But it wasn't!" "It will fill his heart with rainbow's." "But I don't want to fill his heart with rainbows!" "Just do it!" "Fine.")_._

_ Sincerely _("Put 'with love'." "Kai, how can I put 'with love' when I don't really love him?")_,_

_ Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane._

'He had a fun time and he's thankful,' Lou thought, 'I am so happy.'

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"Pythor will most likely come after us to steal the Fangblade," Zane affirmed, while staring at the blade that was on the table.

"Of course he will, I just don't know what to do with it," Nya said. "I still can't believe you got a Fangblade."

"Me neither," Jay said, he looked to Kai who was staring intently at the Fangblade. "Is something wrong Kai?"

"No, I am just thinking," Kai replied, he reached over and picked it up, weighed it then he found the balance point and he gazed keenly at the markings. A wicked smirk lit up his fair face, "I know what to do with it."

He looked up at his brothers and sister, a gleam was in his eye that one would get before one did a great prank, "I'll be back in 6 or 7 days, don't follow me I need to do this alone."

"What are you going to do?" Nya asked unsurely.

"You will see, oh yes, you will see," his voice grew malicious at the last bit, his smirk still plastered on his face. Kai got up with the Fangblade in his hand, ran out the door and jumped off the port side of the ship, changing his Fire Sword into a vehicle to break his landing.

"I wonder where his is going," Cole murmured.

"We will just have to sit here and wonder," Jay said.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Kai finally came back a week later with the Fangblade still in his hand. His face was red, like it got sunburned and he was holding his left arm muttering, "Sore, sore, soreness, so sore," he whined, "I forgot how painful it was, oh the pain."

Nya took one look at him and realized where he had been, "Kai, why were you at the forge?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to go back to get my arms back in shape," he touched his right arm and winced. "Ouch, anyway when I got there I realized that I still had the Fangblade, sorry if you needed it."

Nya narrowed her eyes, he gave a cheeky smile and tossed her the Fangblade, "You better put that under tight security."

Kai walked below decks. Nya looked at the Fangblade in her hand, 'What was he doing at the forge?' she wondered.

Meanwhile; Kai went to the ninjas shared room, he hopped on his top bunk, he went to the wood paneling and pulled a piece off, he looked around before he pulled out the real Fangblade from his boot and stuck it in the little crevice he created, he then put the wood paneling back in place and went to where his brothers were having lunch.

During the week Kai had carefully and painstakingly forged a replica of the Fangblade. It was easier this time because Sensei Wu had taught him how to be patient, not that he liked being patient. He hammered the block of metal 'til the blade was perfect, he made the handle, and then he meticulously carved out every ruin with acute precision. He acquired (stole) a jewel the right color, about the right size and had a jeweler cut it to the right shape.

Kai had spent many sleepless nights on it, but it was worth it for the flawless finished result. Pythor wouldn't know the difference, until it was too late.

"Kai, where have you been?" Cole asked.

"Somewhere," he answered vaguely with an impish glint in his green eyes.

"I will get you to talk bro," Cole threatened.

"I do not doubt that," he responded while he sat down and began to stuff his face, to make up for not having a lot of food during the week.

"Why won't you tell?" Zane queried.

Kai swallowed the food he was eating to speak with a mysterious air about him, "The less people who knows, the easier it will be."

Jay finally managed to gulp down the huge mouthful of food that was keeping from talking, "Very indistinct, but we will find out soon."

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"What issss the plan to get the Fangblade back, General," Skales hissed. "You've been thinking of one for a week."

"The ninja will have the blade under top security in their flying ship," Pythor menacing voice said. "When they land you and a horde of snakes will have an all out frontal attack, while I sneak in and steal the Fangblade before they know that you are the diversion."

"When do we sssstart?" Skales asked.

"Tonight, Skales rally the troops!"

"Your wish is my command, General," Skales bowed and left the underground hideout.

Pythor laughed maliciously, "Soon, surface dwellers, we will have our revenge."

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Later that night the ninja were relaxing playing video games, "Take that!" Jay shouted.

"Never!" Cole yelled, "Kai help me defeat this little twerp."

"Gladly," Kai made his character get past Zane to make his way over to Cole to help him defeat Jay.

"That was a cheap shot, you ganged up on me!" Jay pouted.

"You're the one who wanted to play team battle," Cole defended.

"But you were fighting each other before!"

"As Nya used to say when she was around four, 'My enemies enemy is also known as my friend'," Kai said after he looked around to make sure she wasn't around.

The ninja chortled, "She really said that?" Cole asked.

"Yes, Nya was so proud of herself for thinking it up, she walked around saying it to almost everybody she pasted, it was hilarious watching her embarrassed herself. She started saying it when our mom read a book that had a line that said, 'a common enemy unites even the oldest of foes'," Kai explained.

He didn't get any farther because the red emergency lights started flashing and Nya's voice blared over the intercom, "A legion of Serpentine are attacking the Bounty, I think they are here for the Fangblade! Meet me at the deck!"

Kai got a knowing infuriating smirk on his face before leaving the living room, 'what is that about?' Cole thought.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Pythor slithered invisibly past the ninja and samurai's defenses, he looked at the fire ninja, that one annoyed him. He had an annoying smart mouth, Pythor hoped that one day he could teach that boy a lesson in manners, a sadistic grin grew on his face. He shook his to clear out these thoughts, he could save that for later now was the time to steal the Fangblade back.

Pythor went into the hallway and looked through all the doors. At the 3rd door he opened, he saw at the end of the room, the 2nd Fangblade. Pythor rushed forward but stopped when he saw something on the wall. He looked closer, it was a laser. Pythor was about to break it when he thought, 'I don't need to do that, the lasers will not be able to pick up me.'

He continued, the lasers giving him no problem, he leered, the ninja are so daft. Pythor reached over and slowly took the Fangblade from the pedestal.

"I got you now," he whispered to himself.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Cole knocked a blow aside that was meant for his neck with his scythe. Although they were outnumbered 40 to 1, his brothers and he were doing great. Kai came up to Cole to fight back to back.

"Is it just me or does it seem that the Serpentine are not trying at all," Kai inquired.

Cole thought about it, "It's a diversion! Jay, you're the fastest, go check!"

Jay was about to run off when Pythor's voice cut through the noise of battle, "No need for that now is there?"

The elemental ninja looked around for him but couldn't locate him, "I am right here."

Their heads swiveled to where the sound was, they saw a shimmer and Pythor became visible, he was holding the Fangblade in his right hand and stroking it with his left.

Everybody but Kai gasped, "Just so know, your lasers were pathetic."

Out of the corner of his eye Cole saw Nya face palm.

Pythor looked to Kai before continuing, "I used my excruciatingly slow pace and my dreadfully stupid minions to my advantage."

Kai gave a little chuckle then said, "I see what you did there and I applaud you," Kai clapped a slow mocking clap, "flamey-o hotman, flamey-o."

"I don't like to be mocked," Pythor threatened.

"Well you better deal with it, because as long as I live I will mock whoever I wish whenever I wish relentlessly," he retorted.

Pythor hissed.

Cole snorted; he whispered to Kai, who was next to him, "You are an idiot."

"A geniusly insane idiot," he replied.

Cole shook his head, "That tongue of yours will be the death of you."

Any further conversation was cut short by a shout of, "Retreat! We have what we need, we need not tarry!"

"Get the Fangblade! Don't let it get away!" Cole ordered.

They did spinjitzu and Nya used her rocket boost on her exo-suit, Kai ended up the closest to the insane Serpentine.

"Quick get the blade," Jay yelled.

Kai chased Pythor's retreating form halfheartedly, for what would be the point of retrieving a fake blade?

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"Why didn't you get the Fangblade? You were so close!" Jay chastised.

Cole noticed that even though Kai made his eyes look sad his mouth still held the knowing but infuriating smirk.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cole practically yelled.

Startled everybody turned around to look at him.

"I thought that having an outburst was Kai's job," Jay teased.

Kai made a sound of agreement while nodding his head a bit.

"What can't you take anymore, Cole?" Zane asked.

"Kai!" Cole screeched.

"That just hurt me, right here, right in the heart," Kai mocked cried as he put a hand to his heart. "I think I shall go," Kai got up and headed to the door. "Somewhere where I am appreciated, where they can handle the awesomeness of Kai."

"You knucklehead, get back here," Cole reproached.

Kai turned back around a huge smirk plastered on his face, "Then what can't you stand about me?"

"Your smirk!"

"But it's my smirk!" Kai teased. He walked over and put a hand on Cole's shoulder, "I know that you are jealous of it, but you need to learn that your smirk will never be as good as mine," he tried to keep a straight face but was failing, miserably.

Cole flicked Kai's hand off his shoulder, making Kai lose his barely controlled amusement and making fall over laughing. Soon his laugher was contagious and everybody was laughing.

"Kai what were you smirking for?" Cole queried when the laugher died down.

"Because I like smirking."

"You know that is not an answer," Cole said annoyed.

"I will tell you when the time is right," Kai said. "Anyway it is Jay's turn to cook!"

"But I thought it was my turn," Cole grumbled.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

The ninja were out on the deck training in the early hours of the morning, when Kai spoke up, "When is sensei going to come back? He's been gone for weeks!"

"I hope it is soon," Jay said.

Kai walked to the starboard side of the Bounty, and looked out across the sky; the sky was still filled with stars. They stars seemed to have a life of their own always blinking out and lighting up a second later.

Kai turn around and came face-to-face with Cole. Kai jumped back a little.

"You said you wanted to Break Dance and right now we aren't busy," Cole stated.

Kai looked around, "Where did Zane and Jay go?"

"Zane and Jay are in the kitchen," He responded. "You've been standing here for ten minutes," Cole said to answer Kai's unspoken question.

"Oh."

Cole smirked. He left and came back with a CD player, "Ready?" Cole asked.

"What's the song?"

"Dragon Rider," Cole replied.**

"Now I am ready."

They got into position, Kai shot the play button with a not hot fire ball and the music started, "What should we do?" Kai questioned.

"Just follow my lead."

"Okay."

Cole started doing the coffee grinder and Kai copied. Soon they were synchronized as they did flips, back flips, tumbles, twists, leaps, side flips, handsprings and back handsprings. Once they put their hands on the ground and swung their legs around without anything touching the floor (except their hands).

"Kai I want to try something, can you do two back handsprings?"

Cole backed up and as he was running forward he gave give a thumbs up to begin and Kai started. When Kai's feet were in the air Cole leaped and landed on them with his feet, he jumped forward and did a half turn so his head was pointing downward, he stuck one of his hands out and it landed on Kai hands as he was leaning back for the second handspring. Cole pushed up with his one arm to get the altitude he would need for the next part. He side flipped from his position and perfectly timed it so his head would land on Kai's feet.

Kai realizing that he might need altitude sprung his feet out to push Cole higher so he could end it with a double flip. He landed crouched like a cat he lifted his left hand and clawed the air and said, "Rrrawr."

"The Triple Tiger Sashay," they heard Zane whisper, then they heard clapping.

Cole and Kai practically jumped out of their skin when Zane whispered and there was clapping. They turned around and saw that Zane, Jay and Nya had been watching, Kai blushed with embarrassment, "I hate performing," he muttered.

"I did it," Cole said in disbelief.

"That was awesome!" Jay yelled.

Cole blushed with pride, "Thank you Kai," he whispered.

"You're welcome," came his reply.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when the ninja went to go have breakfast, but before they got there, Sensei Wu came up.

"Sensei," Jay said surprised, "your back."

"Did you bring us anything?" Cole and Kai asked at the same time.

"How was your trip?" Zane inquired.

"What did you do when I was gone?" Sensei questioned ignoring everybody.

"Well," Jay started, "Zane's a nindroid and Cole's a dancer."

"Only Jay and I unlocked our True Potential," Zane said.

"I wonder why," Sensei pondered.

Zane looked behind Sensei Wu when he sensed a dark presence, there were four black arms.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Zane shouted.

Kai and Cole conversation ended as they looked at what Zane shouted, "Garmadon," Kai said menacing.

He was about to rung forward when sensei yelled, "Stop!"

Everybody looked at him surprised, "Why?"

"He is the reason I left."

"What!" shouted the ninja.

"I want him treated as a guest, is that clear?"

"Yes sensei," the ninja chorused.

"Look, all I want is my son back, we can fight all we want later," Garmadon explained.

"Wait, Nindroid?" Sensei Wu asked confusion written all over his face.

**~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~**

Kai had dark circles under his eyes, 'stupid Dark Lord making me sleep deprived.' He needed complete darkness to sleep and Garmadon messing with his dark lightning making the bedroom as bright as day was not helping, 'why can't he bunk with Sensei?' he thought to himself, a malicious smile spread across his face, 'maybe I can-'

"What are you going to do? You don't make that face over nothing," Cole asked, as he walked up.

"Nothing anymore, you ruined my thought process," Kai complained.

Cole chuckled, "Sorry."

"You better be," Kai teased, "or else you got something coming."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"As you should."

Cole sat next to Kai on the bench he was sitting on, "You look beat," Cole stated.

"Your powers of perception are astounding," grumbled Kai.

"Touchy, but that proves that you are beat. Why?"

"Garmadon. I think it is his plan to make me sleep deprived so when we do fight he has the upper hand," he dropped his head in his hands.

Cole smiled, "His lighting doesn't bother me much. Ah, that reminds me of the reason I came down, the Falcon found Lloyd and the Serpentine."

"He did? Well then, let's go!"

Kai ran off to the bridge with Cole hot on his heels.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

The Bounty was circling over the volcano that was the Fire Temple, "The volcano has gotten unstable and unsafe, and it might erupt any minute now. We have to get Lloyd quick before it erupts," Nya stated with authority in her voice.

"If it means I can get a full night rest, then let's go!" Kai said as he raced out of the bridge and jumped of the side of the bounty.

"We don't even have a plan yet! Kai!" Jay yelled after him.

They heard a faint, 'Suck it,' it was said in a sing-song voice.

Jay glowered, "Oh the rudeness of him," he grumbled.

"What are we waiting for?" Cole said clearly getting impatient, "The last one to the Fire Temple has to take out the trash for a week!" He ran off after Kai.

Zane, Jay and Nya followed quickly so they weren't the unlucky ones to take out the trash.

"I hope we are not too late," Garmadon whispered, as he and Wu tailed the ninja.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"You lost Zane! You have to take out the trash, ha!" Jay shouted triumphantly.

"Enough of this foolery," Garmadon commanded. "I cannot concentrate!"

"Chillax dude," Jay said, "you can't do anything without a clear head."

Garmadon growled so Jay gave him a big innocent smile.

"We need to be silent and travel by shadows from now on," Sensei ordered.

They walked through the tunnel and came out into a big cavern. There was a lake of lava with a chain of island in the middle of the lava lake. The Serpentine had dug all over the island, in search of the Silver Fangblade; Pythor was slithering around while looking at a map. Garmadon gasped, "Lloyd!"

Lloyd was in a cage off to the side of one of the excavation pits. He was holding the bars of the cage looking out.

"We must quickly travel by shadows, if we are seen there is a possibility that this mission with be forfeit," Sensei declared.

All the ninja and Garmadon nodded and silently crept off.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

There was a loud clink as a shovel hit something metal. Pythor's head snapped up from the map he was studying, he looked to were the sound was. A serpentine was bending over to study what his shovel had he. Pythor had a sense that it would be the Fangblade, "Get out of my way!"

The warrior quickly hopped out of the way as Pythor jumped down into the hole. He bent down and rubbed the dirt out of the way. He grabbed it and slithered out of the pit to see it clearly.

The blade glowed red, he lovingly stroked off the fine dirt so it would shine. At the corner of the blade there was movement that was not supposed to there. Pythor stared at it, not really sure that he saw something at all when, lo and behold, there it was again and this time he saw a ninja. Not want the ninja to spoil his plan he yelled, "NINJA!"

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"Be as light as a leave and fight like there is no tomorrow," ordered Sensei.

The ninja and Garmadon nodded as the Serpentine attacked. Kai drew out his Fire Sword but sensei stopped him, "The volcano is too unstable to use our powers."

"Well that's a bummer," complained the earth ninja.

They started lashing out with punches and kicks to reach Lloyd.

"RETREAT!" Pythor screamed. He turned to his left and spotted Fang-Suei. A smile appeared on his face, "Fang-Suei come here. I have a plan."

Fang-Suei quickly came to his master; Pythor whispered his plan in his ear. A sadistic smile grew on his face, "Yes Master."

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

The earth rumbled under their feet, "All this fighting must have agitated the volcano!" shouted Nya. "I'm going to go get the Bounty ready for lift-off!"

With that Nya dashed back up the winding path, out of the volcano, leaving the ninja, Sensei Wu and Garmadon to continue on the fight with the fleeing Serpentine.

"There're taking Lloyd!" Garmadon yelled.

Cole, who was fighting back to back with Kai, looked over to where Garmadon was glaring.

A Fangpyre had a long pole slung over his shoulders, attached to the flexing pole was a cage and inside the cage was Lloyd.

The Fangpyre was running up the stairs that were spiraling to a back exit. Everybody but Kai ran after him. Kai stayed behind so he could guard their rear by blocking the retreating Serpentines' path at the beginning of the narrow winding stairs. He sliced them this way and that with his katana, the volcano shook again. He looked to where his brothers were on the stairs they were more than half way up. Kai jumped back quickly to dodge a sword strike, but not quickly enough, the blade grazed his forearm by his left hand, he bit back a cry of surprise and pain.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Fang-Suei chuckled slightly as he saw the ninja, their sensei and the Dark Lord, he was a little surprised when the red ninja stayed behind, but no matters, the rest were falling right into Pythor's plan.

Fang-Suei looked behind him again, they were gaining on him, he put on another burst of speed. He was a few yards from the spot Pythor had planed when the volcano shook. Because Fang-Suei had Lloyd on one shoulder he lost balance and let him drop before the designated dropping spot. Fang-Suei cursed, the spot where the human brat, Lloyd was dropped had pointy rocks at the bottom that caught Lloyd, making his descent into the lava much more slowly.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Lloyd's stomach felt like it went into his mouth when the Fangpyre let go of him. He could tell that the cage he was in was slowly sinking into the lake of lava. He looked above him and started at his dad, he couldn't believe that he actually came to rescue him. Maybe his dad loved him after all, that was a good thought as he slowly came closer to the lava.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Garmadon went into a blind rage when he saw his son flying over the edge of the narrow path. He pushed himself to greater speed to catch up to the Serpentine who had done the foul deed.

The Serpentine didn't even stand a chance.

He started to climb down the cliff to reach his son, but was stopped by his brother, "We have to get going! There is no time, if you try to get Lloyd you will die as well as him."

Garmadon reluctantly followed Wu to the exit.

Cole looked around franticly, "Where's Kai?"

Everybody looked around, Jay was the one to find him. Kai was running up the stairs at break-neck speed.

"Kai!" Cole screamed, a desperate plan forming in his mind.

Kai managed a breathless, "What?"

"See if you can get Lloyd!" He pointed to were Lloyd was, before he could finish saying his plan the volcano shook again, lava started to rise up and the entrance was blocked by rocks, leaving Kai and Lloyd on the other side.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Kai lost his balance as the volcano had a mini eruption. He went tumbling down the side of the stairs. Kai quickly got hold of a ledge on the cliff, stopping his dissent into the magma.

He used both his hands and feet so his arms could brace his fall so wouldn't feel like they've been ripped out of their sockets.

Looking over to his left, Kai saw Lloyd, 5 yards away with a terrified expression on his face as the lava slowly came up to his cage. "Kai, please help me!" he begged.

Kai found a way to get to Lloyd. There was a small rock platform 6 feet behind him and 4 more small rock platforms that lad right by Lloyd. H pushed himself off the rock wall and into a back-flip to reach the small dais. Kai flipped to the next three tiny daises.

Lloyd was hanging on to the bars by the top for t bottom of the cage was in the lava. Kai lifted the cage out of the lava and pulled Lloyd out with his right hand. He jumped up to the rock wall and started to climb awkwardly up. Pain shot through his left wrist and blood started to seep through his fingerless gloves. He almost let go of the cliff side.

"Lloyd, do you think you could climb on my back?" Kai managed to gasp.

Lloyd, upon hearing the pain in his voice complied quickly.

Kai pushed the searing pain aside and climbed with renewed urgency.

The volcano erupted again and this time it was for real.

Lava started spewing everywhere, Kai came up with an insane plan, he saw both exits collapse when Cole had called to him, but there was one more place to escape.

He let go of the wall, he heard Lloyd gasp with fear. Kai then fire bent out of his hands and feet, he rocketed upwards, the spewing lava right behind him.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Lloyd's stomach felt like it went in his throat for the second time that when Kai let go of the wall, fear burned threw him, 'What is Kai doing?' He let out a gasp, it was cut short when Kai used his fire-bending as rocket boots, the fire coming out of his hands as extra stability and boost.

A spout of lava was shooting towards them, "Kai go right! Right!"

Kai swiveled right just in time as to not become a burnt crisp.

"Kai more are coming!" Lloyd screamed.

Kai growled in frustration, "Tell me where they are."

"Go right! Now left! Left again! Right! Forward! Left! Forward! Right! Backwards! Right! Backwards!" Lloyd yelled directions and Kai followed.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked when everybody came back to the Bounty.

Garmadon answered sadly, "He's trapped in there with Lloyd."

Nya's eyes widened and she looked toward the volcano. It erupted again, lava spluttered out of the hole in the top.

2 minutes later a weird object was flying toward the flying ship out of the exploding volcano. It had fire streaming behind it. As it came closer they could make out two shapes, a red one and a black one that was clinging on the red one.

"It's Kai and Lloyd!" Zane cried.

They could now make out their outlines as they came hurtling towards the deck in a stream of fire.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Kai could feel his fire ebbing, he had never done this before; it was especially hard with Lloyd clinging on his back. Kai's fire started flickering on and off, then it stayed off, Kai was almost above the Bounty, "Can you catch Lloyd?" Kai yelled to someone on the deck.

He could see Garmadon getting into position, "Lloyd! Jump to your father! Do it now! Quickly!"

Lloyd could see the logic off the order; Kai didn't want him to get hurt. He detached himself from Kai and looked to his dad he had his arms outstretched ready to catch him. The problem was: Did he trust his dad enough to catch him? 'Yes,' he thought, 'I do.'

He jumped; pushing off of Kai's back, making Kai start spinning and him trying to regain his balance. Lloyd did not notice this though as he spread his arms out for his dad to catch him.

~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~-~o0o~

Kai could barely regain his balance after Lloyd had jumped and safely landed in his father's arms. He managed to fire-bend a little more to slow his landing as he rolled to break his fall on the wooden deck of the Bounty.

It hurt a bit when he landed on the deck but he quickly recovered. He was panting heavily, "If I ever do that again I'll make sure I don't have any passengers," he teased, to lighten the tension.

Kai pulled his hood down from off his head, he started swaying side to side then he collapsed backwards on the deck.

Nya gasped and ran to her brother, but by this time he was raising himself on his elbows and shaking his head to clear out the haziness in his head.

Cole reached down and grabbed his left wrist to pull him up. Kai cried out in pain, he twisted his arm out of Cole's grasp and held his wrist with his right hand by his chest, his teeth gritted in agony.

"What did I do? I'm sorry!" Cole apologized sincerely.

"'S okay," Kai gave a thin smile.

"What's wrong Kai?" Nay asked.

"Nothing."

Nya reached out and grabbed Kai's wrist, Kai winced, "You call this nothing?"

Gesturing to the deep cut on Kai's wrist, "I'm gonna have to put stitches on it," she chastised.

Kai's eyes went wide, "I didn't know it was so deep!"

"Well it is, come on," with that she snatched his right hand and practically dragged him away.

"Wait!" Kai said in a loud tone, ripping his hand out of Nya's clutches. "I just had an epiphany." He said when everybody looked at him.

"That's dangerous," Cole whispered to Jay. Jay bit back a smile.

"It's about the Green Ninja," this got everybody's attention. "I think I know who it is."

* * *

***This is Kai talking to Cole while he is writing the letter.**

** **Dragon Rider from Two Steps From Hell**

**A/N:** So mad at me yet? *angery readers trowing rotten tomatos* I'll take that as a yes. Hehe.

**QUESTION!**

**How do you think Kai figured out Lloyd was the Green Ninja? **I seriously need help with this so I can move on to the next parts.


End file.
